Ecrire Pour Guérir
by Mana2702
Summary: John écrit ses mémoires de guerre dans un but thérapeutique, mais il va tomber sur un éditeur très spécial. Est-ce une autre chance d'avancer vers la guérison?
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut à toutes et à tous, je reviens après une longue absence, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Les passages en italique dans le texte représentent bien sûr des parties du livre de John. Bonne lecture :)_**

 ** _P.S: vous m'avez manqué!_**

* * *

John se recula légèrement, s'appuyant au dossier de son fauteuil. Le blond se passa les mains sur le visage, il n'aimait pas son paragraphe, il effaça donc le tout. John était en train d'écrire un livre sur son expérience en Afghanistan. Le médecin militaire y avait passé presque deux ans avant d'être blessé et de rentrer au pays. Maintenant qu'il avait terminé sa convalescence, il avait décidé de coucher tous ses souvenirs sur le papier. Il avait trouvé l'écriture comme moyen de thérapie, ses souvenirs étaient toujours présents et oppressent même si il était revenu depuis plus de huit mois. C'était sa psy qui lui avait conseillé l'écriture et il avait trouvé l'idée plutôt séduisante. Partager une telle expérience était inspirant pour les gens, ça montrait le vrai visage de la guerre, ce que faisaient vraiment les soldats.

Pour le moment l'auteur en herbe faisait page blanche, il n'arrivait pas à retranscrire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il alla dans la cuisine en boitillant et se prépara du thé, il en avait grand besoin. Il attrapa aussi sa boîte à gâteaux posée dans un coin avant de retourner devant son ordinateur. Le blond bu une grande gorgée de thé, avala un biscuit et relu le dernier passage qu'il avait écrit.

* * *

 _La chaleur était étouffante, le vent faisait s'élever le sable qui nous fouettait la peau. Malgré ça nous avons couru sur le champ de bataille, nos frères d'armes avaient besoin de nous. J'ai prit mon courage à deux mains, ignorant les balles qui fusaient, les bombes qui projetaient des gerbes de sable brûlant et le soleil aveuglant. Les cris de douleurs des blessés me glaçaient le sang, je n'avais pas le choix: je devais absolument les sauver! Dans l'armée nous sommes tous des frères, la vie de chacun nous est précieuse, nous partageons des joies et des peines loin de nos famille, de notre pays, de notre chez nous. Un lien propre à notre métier nous unis, et c'est donc impossible pour nous de laisser un de nos frères agoniser sans essayer par tous les moyens de le sauver._

 _Après de longues minutes nous avons réussi à rapatrier un maximum de blessés à la tente médicale, heureusement que nous sommes une dizaine dans la section médicale. Une fois les mains désinfectées, j'ai dû me mettre au travail sans perdre une seconde. Recoudre, amputer, désinfecter, opérer… tout faire au plus vite pour sauver des vies. Parfois c'est dur sur le terrain, nous ne pouvons pas toujours anesthésier avant de commencer les soins, et entendre les hurlements de douleurs de mes amis est la chose la plus horrible que je connaisse après en voir certains perdre la vie._

 _La sensation que l'on ressent une fois tous les soins appliqués est indescriptible, c'est un mélange de fatigue, de soulagement, de peine et de satisfaction d'avoir fait son travail. La peine est due au fait que certaines blessures sont irréparables, par exemple certains perdent un ou plusieurs membres au combat, et on sait bien que ceux-là on de fortes chances de perdre leur famille lorsqu'ils rentreront au pays. Ensuite il faut se coucher, essayer de trouver le sommeil à plus de 35°C même la nuit tout en se demandant si on ne va pas essuyer une nouvelle attaque. Sur le front on ne dort jamais réellement, on est toujours à l'affût, prêt à bondir du lit. Pour mes compagnons c'est pour prendre les armes, pour moi c'est de prendre ma trousse médicale._

 _L'une des choses les plus dures est aussi de se vider la tête, c'est quasiment impossible. Un coup on pense à nos familles, un coup on a le mal du pays, mais surtout on doit essayer de surmonter toutes les horreurs qu'on vit au quotidien là-bas. Quelques moments de joies viennent toutefois illuminer le front: une lettre de nos proches, la chance d'avoir un accès internet à la base et de faire une visioconférence avec le ou la petite amie, un moment où il fait un peu moins chaud, recevoir des encouragement et du soutien des civils à travers le monde._

* * *

John sauvegarda et termina son thé, il était plutôt satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il alla prendre une douche et décida de faire un peu autre chose qu'écrire, bientôt il allait attaquer des points plutôt sensibles. John se prépara à dîner, il habitait dans un petit studio plutôt miteux mais il n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir mieux. L'armée l'avait aidé à trouvé le logement, à trouver la psy, et il recevait une espèce de prime pour avoir été blessé au combat. John termina de cuisiner et s'installa sur sa petite table, commençant à manger tout en regardant la télé. Il habitait dans un une pièce avec la salle de bain à part. Le blond avait meublé son appartement simplement: un lit double, une table pour deux, une chaise, un fauteuil, une petite télé, un ordinateur portable et une mini cuisine aménagée. Le blond n'avait pas des goûts de luxe, il se contentait de peu.

* * *

Sherlock termina de lire le manuscrit qu'il avait entre les mains et le posa sur la pile des refus. C'était plat, sans intérêt, prévisible et un peu plagiat à certains moments. Le brun attrapa un autre manuscrit et commença à le lire. Au bout de quelques pages seulement il le lança sur la pile refus, c'était ennuyeux à mourir et extrêmement mal écrit. Sherlock voulait quelques-chose de nouveau, pas un roman quelconque comme d'habitude, une vraie histoire, un nouveau talent.

Le brun soupira et alla se chercher un thé avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Londres était animé comme toujours, des centaines de gens passaient sur le trottoir en bas, Sherlock regardait ça du haut de l'immeuble de sa maison d'édition. Les maisons d'édition Holmes, c'était la fierté de ses parents à l'époque et maintenant il avait prit le relais. Sherlock passa une main dans ses boucles brunes en levant légèrement la tête, le ciel était dégagé et plutôt clair pour un mois de janvier. Après avoir bu son thé Sherlock retourna à son bureau, Miss Hudson, sa secrétaire lui rappela qu'il avait un rendez-vous dans dix minutes. Sherlock poussa un grognement agacé et entra dans son bureau, il n'avait pas envie de voir un autre pseudo écrivain penser qu'il est le nouveau Oscar Wilde alors qu'il n'a aucun talent.

Sherlock regarda son rendez-vous arriver et se présenter à Miss Hudson. Cette dernière lui sourit et vint vers le bureau de Sherlock pour annoncer que son rendez-vous était arrivé. Le brun fit un vague signe de la main pour signifier qu'il était prêt. Miss Hudson sourit et alla chercher le client, un homme blond, de taille moyenne. Sherlock regarda la femme d'une soixantaine d'années et lança de sa voix grave:

«-Apportez nous du thé s'il vous plaît.

-Oui Sherlock.»

Le brun émit un claquement de langue agacé, il n'aimait pas qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom devant les clients. Toutefois il savait qu'elle ne le faisait pas méchamment, elle l'avait vu grandir car elle était la meilleure amie de sa mère. Pendant un temps elle avait été sa nounou, puis elle avait décidé de devenir sa secrétaire quand il avait reprit la maison d'édition. Sherlock regarda son rendez-vous:

«-Bonjour monsieur. »

Il remarqua aussitôt le petit boitement de cet homme, sa façon de se tenir droit, son regard franc, son visage marqué par les épreuves et le soleil. Sherlock déduisit que cet homme devait être militaire, policier ou pompier car il avait cette stature particulière. Ses cheveux blonds tirant sur le gris avaient été déteint par une longue exposition au soleil, malgré son air réservé on devinait une forte personnalité. Le brun comprit donc que son interlocuteur était un ancien militaire, car une si forte exposition au soleil ne pouvait être obtenue qu'en étant sur le champ de bataille. Aussitôt ces déductions attirèrent toute l'attention de Sherlock sur ce qui allait suivre.

L'homme blond tendit la main en avançant un peu:

« -John Watson, merci de me recevoir monsieur Holmes. C'est un peu tôt mais ma psy m'a conseillé de venir voir un éditeur car je suis en train d'écrire un livre sur mon expérience en Afghanistan.

-Vous êtes militaire, intéressant, lança Sherlock se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir vu juste.

-J'étais médecin militaire, mais j'ai été blessé au combat alors je suis revenu.

-L'écriture est votre thérapie c'est ça?

-Tout à fait, je n'ai pas encore fini mon livre mais d'après ma psy c'est un premier pas vers la guérison de penser à publier mes mémoires quand je les aurait fini.

-Je suis plutôt intéressé, j'espère que j'aurai la chance de pouvoir lire bientôt vos exploits.

-Je ne prétend pas avoir un quelconque talent en tant qu'auteur, mais il paraît que ça aide à surmonter les traumatismes de les partager…"

Ce fut le moment que Miss Hudson choisit pour apporter le thé. Sherlock la remercia avec agacement car elle arrivait au pire moment et servit le thé avant de continuer:

"-D'accord, monsieur Watson je suis vraiment intéressé par votre projet, je souhaite vraiment travailler avec vous. Je vous laisse tout le temps nécessaire pour écrire, si vous bloquez sur certains détails comme des formulations, comment retranscrire certaines idées ou ce genre de choses je serai là pour vous aider. En contrepartie je vous demande simplement de me laisser le seul éditeur sur le coup.

-Bien sûr, votre maison d'édition a une excellente réputation et je n'ai prit de rendez-vous avec aucune autre.

-Très bien, sachez que je suis disponible si vous avez les moindres questions, c'est toujours compliqué d'écrire son premier livre, on ne connaît pas les formalités. Je vous donne ma carte avec mon numéro personnel, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'appeler si vous avez la moindre interrogation.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur Holmes… votre réaction est inattendue, je ne pensais pas être si bien reçu.

-J'ai une excellente intuition en vous regardant, les gens ont besoin de quelque-chose de neuf! Et quoi de mieux qu'un homme ayant vécu le front, qui a sauvé des dizaines de vies, qui leur raconte comment c'est vraiment la guerre? Car je me doute que c'est différent de ce que l'on peut entendre aux informations.

-En effet.

-Je trouve qu'on ne laisse pas assez de place aux récits de héros de guerre, et j'ai très envie d'être celui qui vous donnera la votre. Je trouve malheureux que la plupart du temps les soi-disant mémoires de soldats soient en réalité très romancées et qu'elles n'apportent rien aux lecteurs.

-Ce n'est pas mon but, je veux simplement essayé de me vider la tête de tout ce que j'ai vécu là-bas.

-Alors je suis encore plus impatient de lire votre premier jet.»

John resta muet un instant, tout ceci s'était passé beaucoup trop vite. De plus il était légèrement intimidé par ce regard de glace posé sur lui. Le blond se ressaisit, se redressa et lança:

«-J'essaie d'écrire au plus vite, mais parfois l'écriture n'est pas assez fidèle à la réalité alors je dois tout recommencer.

-Je comprends parfaitement.

-Je vous contacterai dès que j'aurai quelque-chose de satisfaisant à vous faire lire.

-Entendu, à très bientôt monsieur Watson.

-A bientôt monsieur Holmes et merci de me laisser ma chance.»

Après une poignée de mains franche, John quitta le bureau sans même se rendre compte qu'il ne boitait plus. La guérison commençait déjà grâce à cette première petite victoire mais il n'en avait pas conscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock resta assit sur son fauteuil un long moment à observer la porte qui s'était refermée un peu plus tôt. Les mains toujours jointes sous le menton il se rendait compte à quel point il avait réagit excessivement, pire qu'une midinette devant son idole! Il ne connaissait ce John Watson ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et pourtant il lui avait quasiment sauté dessus pour obtenir d'être le seul éditeur en piste. Certes il avait désespérément voulu quelque-chose de nouveau, une fraîcheur bienvenue pour sa maison d'édition, mais à présent il se demandait si il n'avait pas été trop vite en besogne. Après tout, peut-être que cet ancien militaire n'avait aucun talent et que son récit serait plus ennuyeux que n'importe quel livre jamais paru.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, d'habitude il ne se laissait pas emporté de la sorte par ses élans, il prenait toujours soin de garder la tête froide. Cette fois il s'était laissé attendrir par la frimousse de cet homme qui avait vu les pires choses sur terre et qui pourtant avait l'air si sympathique. Ce monsieur Watson dégageait une aura de confiance, il donnait envie de le protéger, de le suivre à l'autre bout du monde. Sherlock grogna tout seul et leva à peine les yeux quand Miss Hudson entra dans son bureau après trois petits coups sur la porte:

«-Alors Sherlock, comment ça s'est passé?

-Bien, mais j'ai agit avec stupidité!

-Comment ça?

-Je me suis agité dans tous les sens, j'ai tout de suite accepté de le publier quand il aura fini, j'ai été pire qu'une groupie en furie!»

Il pinça les lèvres sur cette dernière phrase, il se détestait réellement. Miss Hudson lui tapota tendrement l'épaule:

«-Allons mon garçon ça ne peut pas être si grave n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr que si! J'ai obtenu tous les droits alors que je ne sais même pas ce que vaut son récit! J'ai agit parce qu'il a un visage sympathique, je n'ai pas réfléchit comme je le fait d'habitude! J'ignore pourquoi mais il m'a déstabilisé, il a anéanti toutes mes facultés de réflexions.»

Miss Hudson resta muette un instant, jamais elle n'avait entendu Sherlock dire de qui que ce soit qu'il avait un visage sympathique. Elle se disait que cet homme avait dû se montrer très convainquant pour que Sherlock soit si bouleversé par sa propre attitude à présent, car l'entretient s'était terminé près de trois quart d'heures plus tôt. De plus il avait avoué être déstabilisé par cet homme, or Sherlock n'était jamais déstabilisé par qui que ce soit. Miss Hudson repoussa une bouclette qui tombait devant les yeux de Sherlock:

«-Ce n'est rien, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien mon petit. Je te ramène du thé ça te remettra sur pieds.»

Miss Hudson se dirigea vers la salle de repos et commença à préparer du thé. Elle considérait Sherlock et son frère comme ses propres enfants, après tout elle n'avait jamais pu en avoir. De plus elle s'était occupée d'eux à la mort de leurs parents. Elle mit un sucre, un nuage de lait dans le breuvage, prit quelques gâteaux et retourna au bureau. Sherlock ne bougeai toujours pas, il semblait réellement préoccupé ce qui en devenait presque inquiétant. Soudain il alluma son ordinateur et se mit à taper sur son clavier à une vitesse incroyable. La secrétaire demanda en déposant le thé:

«-Que fais-tu avec tant d'énergie tout à coup?

-Je fais des recherches sur ce monsieur Watson, je veux savoir si j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Merci pour le thé, maintenant laissez moi s'il vous plaît et qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte! »

La soixantenaire sortit en soupirant mais avec un sourire tendre sur le visage, Sherlock ne changerait donc jamais. Elle le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et elle ne l'avait jamais connu autrement qu'excessif et frénétique dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

* * *

John rentra chez lui avec le sentiment d'avoir réussi une étape énorme. Il marchait dans la rue, regardant les immeubles, observant les gens qui marchaient d'un pas pressé. Il sourit et fit quelques courses avant de rentrer chez lui. Il avait rendez-vous avec sa psy un peu plus tard dans la journée pour parler de son rendez-vous. Il rangea ses courses et s'installa derrière son ordinateur. Le médecin décida d'écrire un peu avant l'heure de son rendez-vous.

* * *

 _Nous avions tous été réveillés en pleine nuit. Une embuscade avait été tendue sur notre camp. Plus vite que l'éclair nous avons tous dû nous préparés et être prêts au combat. J'enfilais vite ma blouse et attrapais mon kit médical, je savais qu'il allait falloir que je me mette au boulot. Je voyais mes amis se mettre au combat. Le bruit des coups de feu, des grenades, les cris pour se donner du courage et intimider l'adversaire, ceux de douleurs formaient un brouhaha presque familier puisque nous étions en Afghanistan depuis des mois. Tout ça mêlait aux odeurs de poudre, de sable et de sang formait une atmosphère particulière à laquelle nous étions presque trop habitués. Je commençais à m'occuper des premiers blessés, il fallait agir vite. En tant que médecin je devais garder mon sang froid à tout prix, même si j'étais en train de couper la jambe gauche de ce pauvre Edward, tout juste 19 ans, car je ne pouvais pas sauver sa jambe qui s'était prit une grenade à moins de 2 mètres. Il avait même de la chance d'être encore en vie. J'étais triste car Edward adorait jouer au foot, chose qu'il ne pourrait plus faire avant un bon moment._

 _Un peu plus tôt j'ai vu avec impuissance Henry, un bel homme de 32 ans sur le point de devenir père pour la première fois, se prendre une balle en pleine tête. Le voir tomber en arrière m'a donné envie de vomir car je savais la douleur que sa femme ressentirait quand elle apprendrait la nouvelle, la détresse de cet enfant qui n'aura jamais connu son père. Cette nausée me venait du fait que moi-même je n'ai jamais connu mon père, j'imagine que c'est ce qui m'a aussi beaucoup marqué. Toutes les morts sur le front nous marquent car ce sont nos amis qui nous quittent et qui laissent leurs proches derrières eux, mais certaines nous rappellent certains points de nos propres vies et sont plus douloureuses._

 _Après avoir opéré Edward je devait retirer une balle de l'épaule de Gary, il avait été touché après avoir abattu un ennemi mais sa blessure était superficielle. Tout au long de la nuit j'ai opéré mes compagnons d'armes, mais grâce au ciel la plupart du temps c'était superficiel. Toutefois on avait compté 5 pertes et 18 blessés à cause de cette attaque dans notre camp. Je partais prendre une douche avec toujours l'image d'Henry dans la tête, mes muscles et mes nerfs étaient plus tendus que jamais à cause des souvenirs._

 _Ma propre enfance me sautait à la gorge. Cette vie sans père, ma mère devenue alcoolique après son veuvage inattendu n'avait pas du tout aidé à m'apporter un quelconque équilibre. J'avais donc apprit à grandir sans père, à devoir gérer ma mère alcoolique, mon beau-père violent qui me battait, qui avait mis enceinte ma mère avant de l'abandonner et ma petite sœur née de cet enfoiré. Henriette avait vite montré qu'elle avait malheureusement héritée des mauvais gènes de ses deux parents: penchants pour l'alcool dès ses 13 ans, manque de motivation pour réussir dans la vie, violence, échec scolaire, cigarette, drogue… J'ai eu beau essayé de l'élever du mieux que je pouvais, je n'avais que 5 ans de plus qu'elle, je ne pouvais donc pas faire grand-chose. Elle a été en garde à vue plusieurs fois à cause de bagarres, de petits larcins, de ses problèmes de drogue et de son incroyable talent à se créer des problèmes. Ma petite sœur n'a pas eu de chance non plus dans son enfance, elle s'est trouvée une petite amie à 16 ans et est partit avec elle je ne sais où._

 _Il m'a fallu quelques jours pour penser à autre chose, pour voir moins souvent Henry tomber en arrière, toute vie l'ayant quitté. De temps en temps je recevais une lettre de la part de Nana, la copine de ma sœur qui me donnait des nouvelles sans que je sache vraiment où elles étaient. Je n'avais donc pas vraiment la chance d'avoir des lettres régulières et réconfortantes comme ceux que les autres recevaient. C'était le plus dur pour moi sur le front, ne pas avoir qui que ce soit qui m'attendais au pays. Cela me rendait parfois amer, mais je savais que mes amis n'y était pour rien._

* * *

John releva la tête et vit qu'il était pratiquement l'heure qu'il parte pour chez sa psy. Il enregistra son travail et partit. Il marchait à travers Londres et arriva chez sa psy. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil après l'avoir salué et elle demanda:

«-Alors, comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous?

-Très bien, monsieur Holmes à tout de suite voulu me publier. Il a insisté pour avoir l'intégralité des droits et que je ne vois aucune autre maison d'édition. J'ai écrit un peu en rentrant du rendez-vous, c'était un moment plutôt intime qui me travaillait beaucoup.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Eh bien ce passage parlait de mon enfance, de ma famille. Un de mes amis au combat est mort devant mes yeux et ça m'a rappelé que j'avais moi aussi vécu sans mon père. Car cet ami devait devenir père prochainement, sa femme était enceinte de plusieurs mois déjà.

-Écrire ce passage vous a fait du bien?

-Un peu, ça m'a entre guillemet exorcisé certains démons. J'ai d'ailleurs reçu une photo du bébé de cet ami, c'est une fille, Mary et elle est très belle.

-Bien alors, ça vous a fait du bien de voir cet enfant?

-Oui, elle lui ressemble déjà beaucoup. Je me dit qu'Henry aurait été un père formidable et il aurait été comblé d'élever ce petit ange.

-Je comprend. Vous êtes confiant pour la sortie de votre livre?

-Oui plutôt, enfin j'espère. En tout cas monsieur Holmes avait vraiment l'air très enthousiaste.

-J'espère pour vous que ça va bien marcher, ça vous aidera sûrement. D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que vous ne boitez plus du tout c'est bien.

-Ah oui? j'imagine que c'est grâce à mon succès suite à ce rendez-vous, je me suis senti plus confiant en partant. En tout cas c'est vrai que ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de sentir que quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas avait déjà une parfaite confiance en moi.

-J'en suis ravie, vous pensez pouvoir fournir bientôt une première ébauche de votre boulot?

-Peut-être un chapitre ou deux, il faut que je les modifie encore un peu.»

Ils continuèrent de discuter un peu puis John rentra chez lui. Il savait qu'il allait avoir du pain sur la planche car il allait devoir affronter le regard exigeant de cet éditeur. Le blond voulait faire une excellente impression avec ses écrits, il ne voulait donc rien laissé au hasard.

* * *

Sherlock rentra chez lui en fin de journée, il en savait désormais assez sur ce John Watson pour savoir que c'était quelqu'un de fiable. Il avait réussi à contacter des anciens camarades de l'armée qui lui avait tous répété la même chose: John était génial, on pouvait toujours compter sur lui, avec lui les gens sauraient vraiment à quoi ressemblait la vie des soldats en Afghanistan. Même ses supérieurs militaire l'avaient chaudement recommandé, mettant en avant qu'il était sérieux, avait été studieux lors de ses formations de médecin et ses entraînements. Sherlock était content, il était apparemment tombé sur la perle rare d'après tout ceux qu'il avait contacté. Il rentra chez lui, mangea un petit quelque-chose et alla se coucher avec un bon livre. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi il avait reprit la maison d'édition de ses parents alors qu'étant jeune il aurait voulu être scientifique. Étant enfant il voulait même être pirate d'après ce que disait sa famille. Cette idée l'amusait parfois, il aurait été un très bon pirate quand il y pensait.

* * *

Sherlock n'avait pas vécu la guerre, mais plus jeune il avait connu les problèmes de drogue, ses parents étaient partit faire un safari mais n'étaient jamais revenus, ils avaient eu un accident de jeep dans la savane. Ils n'avaient pas de portable car ça n'existait pas à l'époque, ils n'avaient pas de guide et donc ils n'avaient pas pu être secouru à temps après l'accident. Ils avaient erré des jours dans la savane, évitant les bêtes sauvages, mais ils avaient fini par mourir de faim, de soif et à cause de la chaleur dans cet environnement hostile auquel ils n'étaient pas préparés. Les secours n'avaient retrouvés leurs corps que 4 jours après l'accident, leur décès était estimé à 2 jours avant leur découverte.

Sherlock avait 13 ans à l'époque, son frère Mycroft 23 il avait donc prit soin de lui, ainsi que Miss Hudson. Il avait tenu la maison d'édition pendant un temps puis Sherlock avait prit le relai. De ses 15 ans à ses 20 ans Sherlock s'était drogué intensivement pour oublier son malheur, car ses parents avaient été les seuls à le comprendre, à le canaliser et l'orienté dans le droit chemin. Mycroft avait prit les dispositions nécessaires et l'avait envoyé en désintox. Gêce à lui maintenant Sherlock allait mieux. Le brun était sobre depuis 6 ans jour pour jour aujourd'hui et il ne ressentait plus le besoin de la drogue. En y repensant il se rendait compte d'à quel point il avait été stupide à l'époque, mais il n'était pas en âge de réfléchir correctement après un tel drame.

* * *

Sherlock repensa à John, à toute cette histoire et espérait que ça irait bien. Ses parents seraient fiers de l'éditeur qu'il était devenu, mais il était content qu'ils n'aient pas connu sa période sombre de drogué. Ils auraietn eu honte de ça et il ne l'aurait jamais supporté. Décevoir ses parents avait toujours été la pire crainte de Sherlock lorsque ces derniers étaient encore en vie. Le brun s'endormit sur cette pensée, il avait remonté la pente et avait reprit le contrôle de sa vie pour le mieux. Bientôt il montrerait au monde à quoi ressemblait la guerre en publiant un témoignage remarquable, cette idée l'aida à s'endormit totalement, un léger sourire optimiste sur les lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

John continua d'écrire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il avançait beaucoup moins vite que prévu. Le blond soupira et regarda son ordinateur, il avait envie d'y arriver pourtant. Il imprima quelques chapitres, les plaça dans une enveloppe et partit pour les locaux des éditions Holmes. Le médecin avait la pression, il emportait trois chapitres à Sherlock et il se demandait si il allait aimer.

* * *

Watson prit une énorme inspiration avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Miss Hudson. Celle-ci lui sourit et appuya sur l'interphone pour prévenir Sherlock. La voix grave du brun répondit aussitôt:

«-Faites le entrer et apportez du thé s'il vous plaît.

-Très bien, autre chose?

-Non ce sera tout merci.»

John entra dans le bureau de son éditeur. Celui-ci était penché sur un manuscrit, des lunettes sur le bout du nez. Il redressa la tête et sourit:

«-Bonjour monsieur Watson.

-Bonjour monsieur Holmes, désolé de venir à l'improviste mais j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez lire trois de mes chapitres.

-Ah très bien vous avez bien fait.»

John tendit l'enveloppe et s'installa sur le fauteuil face à Sherlock. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait très envie de voir les réactions de Sherlock en direct face à ce qu'il avait fait.

Sherlock commença à lire le manuscrit. Il parcouru les chapitres, ils étaient insipides, il voyait clairement que ce monsieur Watson avait de gros problèmes d'inspirations. Il soupira et redressa la tête en retirant ses lunettes pour se pincer l'arrête du nez:

«-Ce n'est pas si mal mais on sent un manque d'inspiration certain.

-En effet, j'ai beaucoup de mal à retranscrire ce que je veux dire c'est… je ne sais pas. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit de la pudeur par rapport à ce que j'ai vécu mais j'ai du mal à parler de tout ça. Peut-être que je ne suis pas encore prêt finalement.»

Miss Hudson apporta le thé à ce moment précis, laissant un silence plutôt inconfortable entre les deux hommes. John se sentait si stupide, il avait cru que monsieur Holmes aimerait ce qu'il avait fait. Le militaire se passa une main sur le visage et regarda Miss Hudson. Sherlock servit le thé et réfléchit un moment, laissant ce silence pesant s'éterniser. John grimaça et fixa le plafond, il ne savait pas quoi faire à présent, il aurait dû partir et ne pas attendre de voir Sherlock lire ses chapitres. Au bout d'un moment le brun reprit la parole:

« -Vous faites une sorte de blocage, beaucoup d'écrivains le ressente au début. Il faut que quelque-chose fasse le déclic en vous. C'est un peu le syndrome de la page blanche, lais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive aussi bien aux débutants qu'aux écrivains expérimentés.

-Si vous le dites, c'est vous l'expert moi j'admets ne rien y connaître.

-Écoutez il y a un salon du livre dans quelques jours, que diriez-vous d'y aller? Tous les frais sont pour la maison d'édition bien entendu que cette question ne vous bloque pas.

-Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour aller à un salon du livre? Je veux dire, je n'ai écrit que cinq chapitres au total pour l'instant!

-Non, ainsi vous allez rencontrer d'autres auteurs, pouvoir discuter avec eux. Peut-être que ça pourra vous aider. Vous savez dans les éditions Holmes on aime prendre soin de nos auteurs, même si ils ne sont pas encore publiés. C'est une idée comme une autre, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter bien entendu.

-Pourquoi pas… où a lieu ce salon du livre?

-A Penrith dans le Lake District.

-Oh… il paraît que c'est une région magnifique.

-Vous n'y êtes jamais allé?

-Non, ma famille n'a jamais eu les moyens de payer des vacances et encore moins là-bas. On m'a dit que c'était très touristique.

-Oui, c'est le cas, si vous acceptez ça vous fera deux premières fois: un salon du livre et cette région éblouissante. Vous réfléchissez à la question?

-Oui merci, j'aimerai prendre le temps de peser les pour et les contre. J'aime prendre la peine de penser à tout avant de me lancer. »

John était légèrement dépassé par les événements ce qui commençait à le faire paniquer. Il se releva pour reprendre contenance et tendit la main:

«-Bonne fin de journée monsieur Holmes, à bientôt alors.

-Oui à bientôt, j'attends de vos nouvelles au plus vite. Mais ne vous mettez pas la pression, vous avez le temps.

-Merci au revoir.»

John quitta le bureau avec une petite sensation de soulagement.

* * *

Sherlock pour sa part se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait peut-être brusqué John. Le pauvre lui apportait trois chapitres qu'il jugeait les meilleurs alors qu'ils étaient tout juste passables, se l'entendait dire, et après on lui proposait d'aller rencontrer d'autres auteurs. Pour un débutant c'était peut-être un peu trop rapide comme transition: entendre que son travail est médiocre et ensuite recevoir la proposition d'aller à un salon du livre tous frais payés dans une belle région qu'on ne connaît pas. Sherlock grogna et jeta le manuscrit qu'il avait entre les mains avec agacement, il avait encore agit sous l'impulsion. Le brun ferma les yeux, il devait se maîtriser, se rappeler face à John que celui-ci n'avait pas l'habitude du milieu de l'édition et que tout était nouveau pour lui alors qu'il fallait prendre des pincettes pour le mettre à l'aise.

Sherlock commença à chercher un hôtel pour le salon du livre. Cette activité avait étrangement le don de le calmer quand il était énervé, le fait de se concentrer sur quelque-chose l'apaisait toujours. Que John vienne ou non Sherlock devait aller à ce salon alors autant commencer ses recherches pour pouvoir dormir une fois là-bas. Il se demandait si le blond allait accepter après tout ça, il regarda donc pour un hôtel au bord d'un lac dans l'éventualité où John viendrait malgré le fiasco d'aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le brun repensa au manuscrit de John une fois chez lui le soir. Il n'avait pas un mauvais style d'écriture mais on sentait que ce n'était pas encore fluide pour le moment. Le blond ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour être clair, il semblait avoir peur d'être lourd pour son lecteur. Sherlock avait lu entre les lignes, John ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui en lisant son histoire, il ne voulait pas que ça fasse trop roman mais au contraire que ça colle un maximum à la réalité. Sherlock avait décelé un mélange de force et de faiblesse dans les pages du blond et ça renforçait son envie de l'aider. John avait du potentiel, il fallait lui en faire prendre conscience rapidement car sinon il ne finirait jamais d'écrire.

* * *

John regarda un film sur internet, il n'arrivait pas à écrire. Il se prenait trop la tête avec ce livre, il y pensait constamment. De plus les remarques de Sherlock à propos de ses chapitres le faisait douter. Peut-être que l'écriture n'était pas une si bonne idée finalement. John voulait que Sherlock aime son livre, car si un éditeur aimait une œuvre, alors les gens seraient susceptibles d'aimer eux aussi. John voulait avant tout être compris, rendre hommage à ses camarades militaires du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ce qui ajoutait une pression supplémentaire.

John alla prendre une douche et décida d'aller marcher un peu, il fallait qu'il se vide la tête. La soirée était douce, les lumières de Londres familières et rassurantes. Au coin de la rue une pauvre jeune femme lui proposa une passe que John déclina avec tristesse pour elle. Elle était tout juste majeure, peut-être même pas, et elle se prostituait déjà. John soupira et continua sa route en secouant la tête, la vie n'était facile pour personne.

* * *

Il continua de marcher à travers les rues et se retrouva bientôt dans les quartiers huppés. Le blond baissa un peu la tête, il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette rue pavée, avec des maisons grandioses des réverbères luxueux, une route large et ces belles voitures.

Le blond continua son avancée et resta immobile un instant sous le choc. Là, face à lui, il pouvait voir l'intérieur d'une de ces maisons comme si il vivait dedans. Toutefois sa stupeur ne s'arrêtait pas là, l'habitant de cette maison n'était autre que monsieur Holmes… qui était en train de se déshabiller en plein milieu de son salon. John détourna vivement la tête, il ne voulait pas entrer dans l'intimité de quelqu'un ainsi, si cet homme était assez imprudent pour se déshabiller dans son salon sans tirer les rideaux c'était son problème. Le blond avait tout de suite reconnu son éditeur puisque le brun s'était trouvé face à lui à quelques mètres seulement. Seuls le jardin et la barrière mettaient une distance entre la rue et la large fenêtre, mais on distinguait parfaitement l'intérieur, et par conséquent la personne qui se trouvait devant cette fenêtre. John repartit vers chez lui en toute hâte tout en priant pour que monsieur Holmes ne l'ai pas vu. Si ça avait été le cas, le blond en mourrait de honte il le savait. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un pervers ou un espèce de manique qui suivait son éditeur jusqu'à chez lui et qui l'observait à travers sa fenêtre. Il s'enferma chez lui et se remit à écrire, voulant penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il venait de vivre.

* * *

 _Noël sur le front est très différent de Noël chez nous. Là-bas il faisait 39 degrés, le soleil était aveuglant, des mirages nous jouaient des tours de temps à autre. L'ambiance est lourde pour les soldats qui savent qu'ils seront encore loin de leurs familles pendant les Fêtes. Chacun se demande si sa famille va bien, si ils ne sont pas dans le besoin, si leurs enfants seront gâtés. Mais aussi ça apporte le doute, est-ce que ma femme m'a remplacé? Est-ce que mon enfant considère un autre homme comme son père désormais? Beaucoup de mes amis me faisaient part de leurs pensées là-bas, et à cette période ils étaient beaucoup plus affectés que d'habitude par ce doute. La plupart du temps on passe des mois sans voir nos famille quand on est en Afghanistan, alors c'est normal qu'on se pose des questions sur notre couple. Je devais donc essayé au mieux de rassurer mes amis, de leur faire garder espoir, de penser à autre chose qu'à mes propres questions. Est-ce que ma mère allait bien? Est-ce que ma petite sœur ne s'était pas apportée de nouveaux ennuis, est-ce que les Watson seraient à nouveaux réunis un jour? Et pendant les Fêtes mon père me manque toujours plus que d'habitude. Lui il aurait su veiller sur ma mère, s'occuper de ma sœur pour qu'elle ne soit pas en permanence sur la mauvaise pente._

 _Certains obtiennent des permissions pour cette période ce qui fait des envieux. Moi j'ai toujours préféré rester là-bas, je n'avais personne avec qui passer de bons moments familiaux comme c'est normalement le cas à Noël. Nous avons essuyé plusieurs attaques fin décembre, les ennemis ont voulu casser le moral des troupes en attaquant à une période si sacrée pour nous. C'est déjà un coup dur pour les troupes qui ne peuvent pas avoir de permission, mais quand en plus ils doivent essuyer plusieurs attaques en une semaine c'est pire pour leur moral. Par chance nous n'avons eu aucune perte cette semaine-là, ça aurait été le pire pour nous tous._

* * *

John arrêta d'écrire, se rappelant la période difficile qu'il venait d'évoquer. Il relu rapidement son passage avant de sauvegarder et de se coucher. Il repensa sans le vouloir au fait d'avoir vu monsieur Holmes à travers sa fenêtre. Il soupira et finit par s'endormir, cette journée avait été très étrange et il n'était pas mécontent qu'elle se termine.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Merci à vous pour vos reviews même si malheureusement je les trouve trop peu nombreuses… :( J'espère avoir plus de retours sur mes prochains chapitres ^^ Bien évidemment certaines choses que je fais écrire à John ne sont peut-être pas réelles puisque bien sûr je n'ai jamais fait la guerre et je ne suis pas militaire donc certains points sortent tout droit de mon imagination._**

 ** _Amanda: contente que tu aies apprécié ce début, j'espère que la suite t'as plu aussi et te plaira encore :)_**

* * *

John mit deux jours à prendre sa décision car il était toujours très embarrassé par cette vision étrange lors de cette fameuse soirée. Il finit par envoyer un mail à Sherlock pour lui dire qu'il serait ravi de se rendre là-bas. La réponse du brun fut rapide, il était content de ce choix et lui garantissait que le séjour serait vraiment agréable et inoubliable.

John se sentit d'humeur à écrire, il se posa donc à son bureau et commença à taper sur son clavier.

* * *

 _Les soldats ont tous à un moment ou un autre des besoins d'hommes. Certains les assouvissent seuls, certains avec les infirmières ou les civiles qu'ils ont l'occasion de croiser, et d'autres le font entre frères d'armes. Personnellement j'ai toujours réussi à me contenter seul, mais je n'ai jamais jugé ceux qui n'y arrivaient pas. Le fait de le faire entre hommes ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'ils n'aimaient plus leur copine, fiancée ou femme, il fallait juste qu'ils… relâche la pression. Certains se sentaient vraiment honteux après avoir fait l'amour avec un autre homme, d'autres se faisaient une raison, et d'autres encore se rendaient compte qu'ils s'étaient mentit sur leur propre sexualité toute leur vie. Peu de gens peuvent comprendre à quel point on se sent seul sur le front, et chacun comble sa solitude comme il peut._

 _Quand je me suis fait tiré dessus beaucoup de choses me sont passées par la tête. D'abord j'ai ressentit la brûlure de la balle entrant dans ma chair. Mes oreilles étaient légèrement bouchées à cause des tirs des deux camps donc j'étais un peu désorienté. Ensuite j'ai sentit un grand froid, comme si le désert était tout à coup devenu plus froid que le Pôle Nord. J'avais si froid que je me demandais si j'allais mourir, car la température du corps chute avant la mort. Je me demandais si je reverrai ma magnifique Angleterre un jour. Je pensais à ma sœur, à ma mère, à tout ce que j'avais accompli dans ma vie. Je me demandais aussi où j'avais été touché, car dans ces cas-là le cerveau a du mal à analyser d'où vient la douleur, je voulais regarder mais en même temps je ne voulais vraiment pas. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger la tête, j'avais l'impression qu'elle pesait une tonne, j'étais cloué au sol littéralement. Finalement j'ai réussi à regarder et j'ai vu que je n'étais blessé qu'à l'épaule mais que je saignais abondamment. Je ne savais pas si la balle avait traversée l'épaule ou si elle était toujours logée dedans. Dans les deux cas je savais que je devais être vite opéré sinon ça risquait de s'infecter avec tout ce sable, cette poussière et les débris en tout genre qui jonchaient le champ de bataille. Au bout d'un moment la douleur était si vive que je me suis évanoui. À mon réveil j'étais dans la tente médicale, soigné, saint et sauf._

 _Un officier supérieur est venu m'annoncer en personne que j'allais être rapatrié à cause de ma blessure et que j'allais être décoré pour mon courage et le service rendu à mon pays. Apparemment j'avais sauvé une centaine de soldats sur le front sur toute la durée de ma mission et tenté en vain de soigner une bonne cinquantaine d'autres. Ce chiffre peut paraître faux, car moi-même j'ai du mal à réaliser que j'ai autant travaillé, mais l'armée tient un registre, comme des statistiques pour chaque soldat le plus fidèlement possible. Ainsi ils peuvent voir sur quels points ils doivent accentuer l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues. Peu de mes camarades ont été portés disparus, la plupart étaient prisonniers ou malheureusement morts. Seulement une dizaine avaient disparus sans laissé de traces. Toutes ces informations m'ont été données sur mon chemin de retour. Mes supérieurs voulaient que je connaisse tout sur ce qui s'était passé pendant ma mission. Ils voulaient que je sois fier de ce que j'avais accompli je pense. J'étais à la fois heureux de rentrer, mais j'avais aussi le cœur lourd pour tous ceux qui restaient en Afghanistan._

* * *

Sherlock était très occupé à préparer le départ qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Tout était réservé, il avait aussi un pass VIP pour John il pourrait ainsi entrer et sortir du salon comme il le voulait sans avoir à repayer l'entrée. Il rangea toutes ses affaires dans sa valise et la ferma après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Une fois cela terminé il vérifia le programme du salon et la liste des personnes qu'il devait absolument voir là-bas. Tout se passerait bien il le savait, mais il devait être sûr que tout soit prêt avant.

* * *

Le lendemain Sherlock monta dans sa voiture et alla chercher John, ils l'avaient convenu la veille dans un dernier mail avant leur départ. Le blond était déjà en bas de son immeuble, sa petite valise posée près de lui. Il portait un jean et un de ces pulls horribles qu'il affectionnait tant. Cette fois il était en laine de couleur brune, ce pull était vraiment moche. Sherlock se gara et descendit pour ouvrir le coffre avant d'y déposer la valise du blond. John lui serra la main:

«-Bonjour monsieur Holmes, encore merci de m'emmener.

-Je vous en prie c'est bien normal. Il y a un bon moment de route mais tout ira bien. Nous ferons des pauses régulièrement.

-Très bien, si vous voulez que je conduise par moment n'hésitez pas à me demander.

-D'accord, vous êtes prêt?

-En effet.»

Sherlock mit le contact et s'engagea sur la route. Il demanda d'un air détaché après avoir lancé un rapide coup d'œil à son passager:

«-Alors vous avez écrit un peu?

-Oui, j'ai l'inspiration en ce moment, j'essaye de m'améliorer à chaque fois que j'écris.

-Parfait. J'espère que vous n'avez pas mal prit mes remarques l'autre jour?

-Elles ont été dures à avaler car c'était la première fois, mais avec du recul j'ai réalisé que vous vouliez m'aider et je vous en remercie. Hum… peut-être pourrions-nous nous tutoyer non? Je pense que ce serait plus simple.

-En effet, excellente idée. Donc tu arrives à bien écrire en ce moment?

-Oui, j'ai prit mon ordinateur pour si l'inspiration me vient pendant le voyage.

-Parfait, j'y jetterai un œil si ça ne te fait rien.

-Aucun problème. Où serons-nous logés?

-Notre hôtel est à Keswick, une charmante petite ville au bord du lac Derwentwater. Notre hôtel se situe juste sur le bord du lac, j'y tenais particulièrement. Tu verras c'est magnifique c'est à une bonne demi heure de Penrith.

-Ok ça me va. Merci encore de m'emmener là-bas tu n'étais pas obligé.

-Ça me fait plaisir.»

Ils continuèrent la route dans un silence confortable. De temps à autre ils échangeaient sur le paysage ou sur le déroulement global du salon.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel plusieurs heures plus tard. Sherlock était assez fatigué de la longue conduite mais il était content d'être arrivé. Ils se présentèrent donc à l'accueil, leurs valises à la main. La jeune femme sourit:

«-Bonjour messieurs, à quel nom est votre réservation s'il vous plaît?

-Bonjour, c'est au nom de Holmes normalement.

-Attendez… en effet j'ai une suite au nom de Holmes avec un lit double king size.»

John écarquilla les yeux avec surprise tandis que Sherlock levait les yeux au ciel en grognant:

«-Miss Hudson… je savais que j'aurais dû réserver moi-même. Vous n'avez pas deux chambres disponibles plutôt qu'une suite avec un grand lit?

-Non désolée par cette saison nous sommes complet. Je vous souhaite tout de même un agréable séjour messieurs.»

Elle leur tendit la carte magnétique qui ouvrait leur porte. Sherlock la prit en soupirant et un garçon d'étage les emmena jusqu'à leur suite. John était très mal à l'aise, le brun pouvait le voir, mais malheureusement il n'y pouvait rien.

* * *

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la suite et furent éblouit par la beauté de celle-ci. Moquette bleue foncée au sol, murs blancs et bleus, un lit double pouvant contenir au moins cinq personnes tant il était grand, deux canapés, une télé à écran plat fixée au mur, une table basse avec un panier garni de bienvenu dessus, un mini bar, une petite cuisine privée, une table avec quatre chaises, de grands placards et un bureau avec du papier à lettre de l'hôtel. Tout un mur était composé de grandes baies vitrées donnant une vue à couper le souffle sur le lac. Il y avait une salle de bain en marbre blanc et noir avec baignoire géante, douche italienne et toilettes pour compléter ce magnifique endroit. John avait des étoiles pleins les yeux, manifestement il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Le garçon d'étage posa leurs valises et s'éclipsa une fois que Sherlock lui avait donné un pourboire.

* * *

Sherlock examina la suite de fond en comble et lança:

«-Je dormirai sur le canapé sans problème.

-Non, tu as tout payé je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrai pas profiter du lit. Il est assez grand pour qu'on dorme chacun de notre côté je pense. Et si quelqu'un doit dormir sur le canapé ce sera moi.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, tu l'as dit toi-même, le lit est assez grand pour nous deux. Nous pourrons tenir le temps du séjour j'imagine.»

* * *

John regarda les magnifiques meubles avant de s'approcher des baies vitrées. Il regarda la vue, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu d'endroit plus beau qu'ici et de plus paisible. Il ferma les yeux et profita du silence presque surnaturel qu'offrait cet endroit. Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon. Le militaire ferma à nouveau les yeux, il se sentait minuscule tout à coup. Son épaule le tirait un peu à cause de l'humidité du lac mais la douleur ne le dérangeait pas. Il rouvrit les yeux se sentant oppressé quand devant un tel panorama il repensait à ses camarades morts au combat, à ceux qui se battaient encore alors qu'il était là, à profiter de l'opulence et de la beauté. Il reprit son souffle avec difficulté, la guerre était encore trop présente en lui, souvent elle hantait encore ses nuits. Il vit Sherlock se placer à côté de lui en silence, regardant lui aussi le paysage en contrebas. Le blond murmura:

«-Je repensais à la guerre…

-Je me doute, tu veux en parler?

-C'est injuste, je suis ici où tout est beau, où je ne manque de rien alors que certains de mes camarades sont morts. Et que d'autres manquent de tout, ils n'ont que les rations, des douches occasionnelles et… j'aimerai parler d'autre chose.

-Je comprend, si jamais tu veux m'en parler n'hésite pas d'accord?

-Oui merci. Je pense que je vais aller prendre une douche, ça me fera du bien.

-N'hésite pas, tu veux que je commande quelque-chose au service d'étage?

-J'avoue que je meurs de faim, je ne serai pas contre manger un peu. Prend un truc simple hein.»

Sur ces mots John alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Parler lui avait fait du bien et il n'avait pas vu de pitié dans les yeux de Sherlock, juste de la sincérité. Il l'écoutait sans le jugeait, il voulait juste que le blond se libère.

* * *

Sherlock commanda deux fish'n'chips au service d'étage ainsi que de la bière, du vin et du gâteau au chocolat. Il déballa ses affaires et alluma la télé, ils seraient ici pour une semaine, le salon durait quatre jours, et il avait prévu de rester trois jours supplémentaires pour profiter des lieux. Il défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise pour se mettre à l'aise, déboutonna ses manches et s'installa sur le canapé.

L'eau cessa de couler et John sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir de bain blanc avec les initiales de l'hôtel brodés sur la poitrine. Le blond rougit un peu de sa tenue:

«-Désolé je voulais être tout à fait à l'aise.

-Il n'y a aucun problème. J'ai commandé à manger, ça ne devrait pas tarder. Je vais moi aussi prendre une douche en attendant.

-Tu verra ça fera beaucoup de bien. Je vais prendre la commande si elle arrive pendant que tu es dans la salle de bain.

-Ok à tout de suite.»

Sherlock disparu à son tour dans la salle de bain et l'eau se mit à couler. John zappa un peu avant de rester sur un programme humoristique. Il s'étendit en inspirant à fond, il n'avait jamais été aussi à l'aise de toute sa vie. Il sursauta presque quand le garçon d'étage toqua à la porte:

«-Service d'étage monsieur.»

John ouvrit et laissa passer le jeune homme qui poussait un chariot avec des plats sous des cloches d'argent. Une fois le chariot placé près de la table, John donna un pourboire au jeune homme et referma la porte. Il vit bientôt Sherlock arriver, lui aussi en peignoir. Ses boucles étaient encore plus en désordre qu'à l'accoutumée, légèrement ruisselantes. Cette vision était diablement séduisante, mais John chassa vite cette drôle de pensée de son esprit. Sherlock sourit:

«-Ah c'est arrivé.

-Oui à l'instant.

-Tant mieux, moi aussi je meurs de faim! »

Ils s'installèrent donc à table et retirèrent les cloches de sur les assiettes. John eut un large sourire:

«-Excellent, je n'ai pas mangé de fish'n'chips depuis mon retour, tu ne pouvais pas mieux choisir!

-C'est ce que je me suis dit en effet. Bon appétit.

-Bon appétit à toi aussi.»

John se servit de la bière et commença à manger. Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Sherlock était devenu son ami il le sentait, il l'avait écouté et le comprenait à sa manière. De plus il croyait en lui. Il demanda:

«-Combien de temps restons-nous?

-Une semaine. Le salon ne dure que quatre jours, mais je veux que tu visite la région avant de rentrer à Londres alors j'ai prit la liberté de prendre quelques jours de plus.

-Bonne idée. Merci beaucoup d'être si gentil avec moi.

-C'est normal, tu reviens du front, tu as vécu des choses horribles… c'est le minimum que je puisse faire pour t'aider à reprendre une vie normale.»

John ignorait pourquoi mais il fondit en larmes. Ce que venait de dire Sherlock l'avait beaucoup touché. Il hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes d'un air gêné. Le brun posa sa longue main fine sur son avant-bras:

«-Tout va bien John, c'est normal de pleurer dans la vie. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte d'être humain!

-J'ai horreur de pleurer devant les gens.

-Tu n'as pas à te cacher devant moi, je ne te jugerai jamais pour avoir laissé parler tes émotions. Tu as eu de grosses épreuves, alors laisse sortir ce qui doit sortir: rire, pleurs, colère, joie… tout! Tu dois avoir confiance en moi. Je suis ton éditeur, je serai bientôt ton ami j'espère. Je peux être ton confident si tu le désire… dis toi qu'avec moi tu peux être toi-même, comme si tu étais seul car je ne répéterai pas ce que j'ai vu ou entendu venant de toi.»

Le blond hocha la tête, sentant de nouvelles larmes monter. Ils finirent donc de manger et John proposa à Sherlock de lire ce qu'il avait écrit jusque là, en intégralité.

* * *

Le brun commença à lire, laissant John regarder la télé. Le séjour commençait plutôt bien. Ils étaient dans une bonne entente, Sherlock sentait que John lui faisait confiance et que depuis ce repas ils étaient amis. L'ambiance était détendue, même si John était légèrement tendu en attendant que Sherlock lui donne son verdict après sa lecture. L'éditeur avait su faire comprendre au militaire qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Le brun termina sa lecture une heure plus tard et leva ses yeux perçants vers John. Après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité il demanda de sa voix grave:

«-Comment oses-tu me faire autant me languir de lire la suite?!»

John expira profondément, il avait retenu son souffle dès que Sherlock avait levé les yeux vers lui. Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque:

«-Euh… ça veut dire que c'est bien?

-C'est génial tu veux dire! Là on comprend ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu as ressentit! On n'a pas pitié, mais on sait maintenant pourquoi ceux qui reviennent de la guerre peuvent réagir comme ça ou penser de cette façon! John, mon ami, il faut vraiment que tu continue sur cette voie.»

John eut un large sourire, il était si fier d'entendre ça. Pour un peu il aurait sauté au cou de Sherlock, mais soudain la vision du brun presque nu devant sa fenêtre lui revint. Ils avaient tout les deux retiré leurs peignoirs, restant simplement en pyjama, c'était peut-être ce qui avait ravivé ce souvenir pour une quelconque raison. Sherlock regarda l'heure et lança en baillant:

«-Il se fait tard, nous devrions nous coucher pour être en forme demain.

-Tu as raison, la journée a été longue.»

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le lit. Ils tirèrent les draps en même temps et échangèrent un rire mi-amusé mi-gêné, c'était une situation plutôt inhabituelle. Ils s'allongèrent chacun à une extrémité du lit et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormirent, épuisés par leur journée.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Désolée aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps de relire mon chapitre avant de le publier, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes..._**

* * *

John se réveilla en souriant, le lit était le plus moelleux qu'il ait jamais connu. Il s'étira et sursauta quand son bras toucha un corps. Il tourna la tête et vit Sherlock, il avait si bien dormi qu'il avait oublié où il était et avec qui. Sans faire de bruit il sortit de sous les couvertures et alla prendre une douche.

Le blond ressortit de la salle de bain tout habillé et commanda au service d'étage un petit-déjeuner complet. Il vit bientôt Sherlock se retourner et se lever. Le brun partit directement dans la salle de bain sans parler. Le bruit de la douche se fit entendre ce qui fit sourire le blond. Une bonne douche pour se réveiller était la meilleure technique. John prit le petit-déjeuner que lui apporta le garçon d'étage et le plaça près de la table.

* * *

Les deux hommes prirent le petit-déjeuner tranquillement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour être à l'aise. Toutefois Sherlock finit par lancer:

«-Alors aujourd'hui nous allons voir quelques auteurs mais nous allons surtout voir comment se passe un salon du livre, tu n'as pas l'habitude n'est-ce pas?

-En effet, j'avoue qu'avant mon retour d'Afghanistan je n'avais jamais été porté sur la littérature.

-Je comprend. Tu verras, tu vas aimer j'en suis sûr.»

Ils finirent de manger et partirent pour Penrith. Une fois garé devant les lieux, Sherlock tendit un badge à John avec sa photo et son nom dessus sous la mention VIP. Le blond se gratta la nuque plutôt mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais été en VIP auparavant, il n'en avait jamais eu les moyens. Le brun sourit:

«-Si tu as faim ou la moindre envie dis le moi d'accord?

-Oui d'accord, merci beaucoup.»

Ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte du salon. Il n'était que 10 heures mais il y avait déjà beaucoup de visiteurs. Les auteurs discutaient déjà avec les gens, concluant déjà certaines ventes. Sherlock fit visiter les lieux au futur auteur et finalement ils commencèrent à parler à d'autres écrivains.

* * *

Vers treize heure John sentit la faim le tirailler. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva pas Sherlock. Il soupira, il s'était perdu parmi la foule et ne savait pas comment retrouver le brun puisqu'il n'avait plus de batterie sur son téléphone. Finalement il se dirigea vers un des stands de restauration. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule:

«-John je nous ai déjà prit à manger, viens.»

Ils partirent dans la cour du château et s'installèrent sur un banc. Sherlock tendit une barquette à John:

«-C'est plutôt simple mais je me suis dit que c'était assez pour midi. Nous mangerons un truc plus élaborer ce soir.

-C'est parfait, quoi de mieux qu'une saucisse et des frites à un festival? J'aime ça, je trouve ça pratique en plus vu qu'on arrête pas de bouger.

-Bien vu, ça te plaît jusque là?

-Oui beaucoup, c'est très intéressant.»

Ils continuèrent de discuter avec d'autres auteurs. John sentit l'inspiration venir, il sortit son carnet et son crayon de sa poche avant de se mettre à y noter ses idées. Sherlock le regarda d'un air amusé:

«-Excellent réflexe, comme ça tu pourras tout écrire en rentrant à l'hôtel.»

Ils parlèrent à encore une autre personne avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Les deux hommes parlèrent de leur journée sur le retour. Sherlock demanda:

«-Tu veux faire un tour par la piscine de l'hôtel?

-Pourquoi pas, un peu d'exercice me fera le plus grand bien.»

Ils allèrent donc se changer avant de descendre à la piscine. Elle était au sous-sol, c'était chauffé et avec une vue sur le lac. John plongea en premier et ressortit de l'eau au bout de quelques secondes. Il se tourna et vit Sherlock plonger à son tour. Le brun fit quelques longueurs avant de ressortir de l'eau, il était très beau avec son corps élancé, ses cheveux bouclés ruisselants et son torse fin exposé. John l'observa un instant avant de se remettre à nager pour se changer les idées.

* * *

Sherlock avait bien vu que John l'observait mais il fit semblant de ne rien remarquer. Le blond lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup et le temps passé ensemble ne faisait qu'accentuer ça. Il attrapa sa serviette et se sécha un peu les cheveux avant de se mettre à courir vers le bassin et à faire une bombe. John éclata de rire en voyant ça, il n'aurait jamais imaginé le brun faire ça. Il sortit de l'eau et réussit à faire un salto avant pour entrer dans l'eau.

Les deux hommes passèrent une bonne heure dans l'eau à jouer comme des gamins en faisant des figures ou en s'éclaboussant. Il partirent prendre une douche ensembles dans les douches communes. Sherlock se mit de dos et sourit en coin en retirant son caleçon de bain, il se fichait d'être nu. Il vit John le regarder en coin et rougir légèrement.

John vit les fesses absolument parfaites de Sherlock. Il n'en revenait pas, cet homme était réellement magnifique à tous les niveaux. John n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir de l'attirance pour un autre homme, il était plutôt gêné par ses propres réactions. Il sentit une érection pointer le bout de son nez, c'est pourquoi il régla l'eau sur plus froid, frissonnant au contact de l'eau. Ceci l'aida toutefois à calmer ses hormones ce qui le ravi.

Les compères se lavèrent, se séchèrent et se rhabillèrent avant de remonter dans leur chambre. l'exercice leur avait ouvert l'appétit, ils commandèrent donc un véritable festin au service de l'hôtel. John s'installa derrière son ordinateur et commença à écrire ses idées. Il écrivit un chapitre entier en quelques minutes à peine.

* * *

 _Lorsque notre supérieur nous annonce qu'on part sur le front on a du mal à réaliser ce qu'il est en train de dire. On se dit qu'on va faire beaucoup pour notre pays mais en même temps on sait qu'on risque d'y laisser notre vie. On pense alors à tout ce qu'on aurait aimé accomplir avant de partir à la guerre, on imagine ce qui se passera là-bas, on se demande à comment on va annoncer la nouvelle à nos proches. On pense à toutes les manières possibles de le dire mais aucune ne nous paraît la bonne. Je le sais car j'ai demandé à mes compagnons d'arme et ils ont tous dit comme moi, aucune façon n'est assez bien pour dire ça, aucun moyen ne permet d'alléger cette nouvelle. Finalement j'ai fait ça simplement, j'ai envoyé un message à ma sœur lui disant simplement que je partais sur le front._

 _Une fois là-bas on regrette un peu d'être partit mais après on voit qu'on se rend utile et on accepte notre condition. On se dit que là-bas au moins on va sauver des vies, on espère qu'on arrive à éradiquer le terrorisme même si on sait qu'il y a peu de chances pour qu'on y arrive réellement. Toutefois on continue, luttant farouchement contre les ennemies qui veulent du mal à nos troupes et à notre pays si ils en avaient l'occasion._

 _Mes camarades se demandaient souvent comment je faisais pour tenir le coup sans proches à qui parler, sans personne pour assouvir mes pulsions. Ma réponse était toujours la même: avoir un moral et une volonté d'acier. Penser à autre chose pour ne pas ressentir ce manque et cette solitude. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de conquêtes dans ma vie, c'est pourquoi je n'avais pas le manque de tous ces coureurs de jupons. Ils m'attendrissaient beaucoup car au final parfois ils ressemblaient plus à des adolescents en pleine puberté qu'à des soldats. Ils étaient trop à l'écoute de leurs désirs, de leur envie de voir une femme. Je devais donc les calmer, leur refroidir la tête. Parfois j'avais l'impression d'être un père ou un grand frère plutôt qu'un simple camarade de guerre._

* * *

John enregistra son travail avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur. Il sursauta quand il tourna légèrement la tête et qu'il vit que Sherlock était penché au-dessus de son épaule, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien pour lire ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. John se sentit rougir et se racla la gorge:

«-Hum… ça vous plaît?

-Oui c'est très bien John. Tout me plaît.»

Le sous-entendu fit encore plus rougir le médecin. John fit pivoter son siège et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'éditeur:

«-Tant mieux alors… j'espère que le service d'étage ne va pas trop tarder car je meurs de faim.

-Je comprend oui j'ai hâte moi aussi de me mettre quelque-chose sous la dent.»

John se leva et alla dans le canapé, cette discussion l'excitait et le mettait très mal à l'aise à la fois. Il ne comprenait pas trop si Sherlock était juste son ami ou si il commençait à le voir autrement. La seule chose que John savait était que Sherlock flirtait ouvertement avec lui mais que normalement un éditeur n'agissait pas ainsi envers un futur auteur. Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux et demanda:

«-Tu es déjà venu ici?

-Pas dans cet hôtel en particulier mais dans la région oui. c'est vraiment très beau. Après-demain on visitera un peu tu verras.»

Le garçon d'étage toqua à la porte ce qui relâcha légèrement la tension électrique de la pièce. John bondit du canapé pour aller ouvrir. Il prit leur commande et l'apporta à la table, il mourrait de faim.

* * *

Les deux hommes mangèrent et regardèrent un peu la télé avant de se coucher. John se tourna sur le côté et sentit Sherlock qui se tournait lui aussi. Le grand brun était presque collé à lui, ce qui donna très chaud au blond. La présence de l'éditeur contre lui lui nouait l'estomac et il sentait que ses mains devenaient moites. John inspira longuement, il manquait d'air tout à coup.

* * *

Sherlock savait que sa façon de flirter était un peu trop brusque, mais il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses impulsions. John lui faisait perdre la tête, il avait très envie de lui. Ce n'était pas le côté militaire qui lui plaisait, mais plutôt sa simplicité, sa gentillesse et sa profonde générosité. Le brun aimait beaucoup sentir le petit corps musclé près du sien, presque collé. Il ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, ils avaient eu une journée chargée.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock se réveilla le premier. Il resta un moment immobile en constatant qu'il était totalement collé à John. Il inspira un grand coup et regarda l'heure, 9h15, il était temps de se lever. Doucement il s'extirpa de la chaleur agréable du lit et alla prendre une douche. Il ressortit de la salle de bain et vit John toujours endormi, hors des couvertures mais flanqué d'une belle érection. Sherlock se racla nerveusement la gorge et détourna la tête en essayant de ne pas penser à ce détail de l'anatomie du blond. Sherlock commanda le petit-déjeuner et secoua doucement l'épaule de John:

«-John, il faut te lever c'est l'heure. Le petit-déjeuner va bientôt arriver.

-Il est quelle heure?

-Il est déjà 9h30.

-Oh… j'arrive.»

John se redressa et rougit lorsqu'il sentit sa propre érection entre ses jambes. Il se gratta la nuque avec embarras:

«-Je… enfin…»

Le brun comprit le problème et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. John le remercia intérieurement de cette délicate attention et partit vers la salle de bain d'un pas rapide. Il prit une douche bien froide en fermant les yeux. Il savait que c'était la proximité de Sherlock qui avait provoqué cet état, car habituellement il n'avait jamais d'érection matinale. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes il sortit de l'eau, en réalité il avait fallu que Sherlock toque à la porte en disant que le petit-déjeuner allait refroidir pour qu'il sorte, sinon il serait toujours sous le jet. John se sécha, s'habilla et sortit pour rejoindre Sherlock.

* * *

Les deux hommes prirent le petit-déjeuner et repartirent pour le salon. Là, ils rencontrèrent les derniers auteurs qu'ils devaient voir, et John nota d'autres idées sur son calepin. Il regarda Sherlock qui parlait avec quelqu'un. Le blond était fasciné par ces lèvres pleines en train de remuer, cette langue qui passait parfois furtivement à sa vue, ces dents blanches et droites. John se mettait à imaginer cette bouche autour de son érection, ces boucles brunes dans sa main pour qu'il guide le mouvement. John ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup, il sentait son sexe durcir à mesure qu'il s'imaginait Sherlock à genoux devant lui. Ces pensées étaient électrisantes et il ne pouvait pas les arrêter.

* * *

Sherlock discutait toujours avec Pete Donshon et se tourna vers John. Il le vit, yeux clos, se mordant la lèvre, légèrement cambré. Sherlock continuait sa conversation comme si de rien n'était mais il constata que le jean du blond était légèrement plus tendu. Il sentit une vague de chaleur monter en lui, John était beau et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Le brun se tourna à nouveau vers Pete et lui sourit, la discussion était presque finie. Le brun se jura qu'il allait faire changer John d'avis vis à vis de la sexualité entre hommes. Pete lui sourit et s'occupa d'un lecteur qui lui posait des questions. Le jeune Holmes en profita pour s'éclipser et s'approcha du blond. Il lui murmura, la voix rauque:

«-Je meurs de faim John.»

Le blond sursauta légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Leurs regards se soudèrent et le blond demanda:

«-Vraiment? Pourtant on vient à peine de déjeuner.

-Ce n'est pas de cette faim-là que je parle.

-Oh… mais pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi?

-Parce que c'est toi qui me la provoque.»

Sherlock sourit quand il vit John frissonner et tressaillir en même temps. Le brun posa doucement sa longue main sur la hanche du blond et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

«-Allons dans un endroit plus calme… juste toi et moi.

-Tu vas faire quoi?

-Tu verras… mais normalement tu apprécieras.»

John frissonna à nouveau en entendant cette voix encore plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, elle ne faisait qu'accentuer ses pensées coquines. Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle rapidement. Le blond se retrouva plaqué contre un mur sans même l'avoir comprit. Il sourit à Sherlock sans trop savoir comment réagir car la situation était en train de lui échapper. Le brun le regarda au fond des yeux:

«-Tu as conscience à quel point tu es séduisant?

-Euh… je ne suis pas séduisant voyons!

-Oh que si! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu tout à l'heure, en train de bander? Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça m'a excité!

-Ah… ah oui?»

John ferma les yeux, il se sentait durcir un peu plus à chaque parole du brun. Sherlock posa une main de chaque côté du blond pour le bloquer:

«-Tu ne me crois pas?

-Je sais pas… c'est bizarre à imaginer. »

Pour prouver ses dires, Sherlock pressa sa propre érection contre celle de John et enfouit son visage dans son cou:

«-Maintenant tu le sais… tu en penses quoi? J'ai l'impression que ça te plaît pas vrai?»

John ne pouvait même plus parler, il se demandait même comment faisait le brun pour avoir encore l'usage de la parole à cet instant. Il ne pouvait même plus bouger, car sentir l'intimité de Sherlock pressée contre la sienne était à la fois un délice et quelque-chose de totalement terrifiant.

Sherlock décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il commença à déposer de petits baisers dans le cou du blond, tout en continuant de se frotter contre lui. John poussa un petit soupir, manifestement il aimait ce que lui infligeait le brun. John réussit à articuler au bout de quelques instants:

«-Rentrons… je ne veux pas… enfin tu vois… pas ici.

-Alors c'est partit.»

Sherlock l'attrapa par la main et le tira jusqu'à la voiture. Ils sautèrent presque dedans et foncèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel. Les deux hommes montèrent dans leur suite à toute vitesse et verrouillèrent la porte. Une fois là ils restèrent à se fixer un moment. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant. l'intimité de la chambre changeait la pulsion qu'ils avaient eu dehors. Sherlock se lécha les lèvres et retira sa veste. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise et regarda le blond:

«-Je trouve qu'il fait chaud ici non?

-Si. »

John comprit l'insinuation et commença à se déshabiller lui aussi. Il était si fasciné par les mouvements du brun en train de se dénuder qu'il les imitait sans soucis. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent nus face à l'autre. Sherlock appuya sur un interrupteur qui ferma le store. John s'approcha et tendit timidement la main vers Sherlock. Il était légèrement intimidé par ce corps long et fin. Il passa le bout de ses doigts sur le torse imberbe du brun, savoura la douceur de sa peau couleur porcelaine.

* * *

Sherlock prit John par la taille et le plaça bien face à lui. Il l'observa un instant, puis fit glisser ses mains sur les fesses fermes de John. Le brun les colla peu à peu puis se pencha. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, leurs souffles se mêlaient. Finalement Sherlock franchit la courte distance qui les séparaient et joignit leurs lèvres. Le baiser était hésitant, mais ne mit que quelques instants à devenir passionné.

John glissa ses mains dans les épaisses boucles brunes et ouvrit légèrement sa bouche, accueillant avec joie la langue de Sherlock. Jamais John Watson n'avait ressentit autant de désir pour qui que ce soit, mais là il perdait littéralement la tête. Le blond se laissa tomber sur le lit et attira Sherlock avec lui.

Le brun fit courir ses mains sur tout le corps de John, il avait la peau légèrement rappeuse, c'était fort agréable. Il donna quelques coups de langues à des points érogènes avant de descendre ses baisers le long du ventre de son futur amant. Il passa sur le nombril, descendit encore et s'arrêta sur l'aine. Il sourit quand John se cambra à ce contact. Sherlock descendit encore et finit par prendre John en bouche.

John poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était avec un homme à cet instant. John avait l'impression de redécouvrir son propre corps, jamais une femme ne lui avait procuré autant de plaisir durant une fellation. Le blond n'y tenait plus, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sherlock et contrôla légèrement le rythme avant de lâcher prise. Le brun semblait ne pas avoir besoin d'indications sur la manière de donner du plaisir. John se laissa donc totalement aller, c'était si délicieux.

Sherlock continua ses mouvements de tête et finit par se redresser légèrement. Il plongea son regard dans celui du blond:

«-Je n'en peux plus… par pitié prends moi.

-Tu… quoi?

-Baises moi!»

John fut surpris d'entendre Sherlock parler si crûment mais comprit cette hâte. Sherlock semblait réellement sur le point d'exploser de désir. John l'embrassa à en perdre haleine et plaqua Sherlock au lit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir pour trouver une solution. Le brun prit les devant, il attrapa la main du médecin et commença à lui lécher les doigts. John sentit un coup d'électricité fuser dans son sexe et comprit ce qui se passait. Il attendit encore un peu et libéra sa main. Il la descendit le long du corps gracile et entra un doigt en Sherlock. Le brun poussa un gémissement en se cambrant, c'était délicieux. Il écarta légèrement les jambes et ferma les yeux, John s'en sortait bien pour une première fois. Le blond commença un mouvement de va-et-vient avec son index, puis ajouta son majeur, arrachant un nouveau gémissement au brun. Sherlock mordilla la nuque de John et lui murmura en léchant son oreille:

«-Prends moi maintenant!»

John n'y tenait plus non plus, Sherlock était si ouvert à lui qu'il ne pouvait plus résister. Il plaça son sexe devant l'entrée du brun et souda ses yeux aux siens:

«-Je l'ai jamais fait.

-Je sais.. mais tu vas t'en sortir.»

John poussa doucement, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Il ne s'attendait pas à entrer si facilement. Il ferma les yeux et profita un instant de la sensation d'être en Sherlock. Il reprit son souffle, qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte, et commença à bouger.

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, John s'y prenait si bien alors que c'était sa première fois. Sherlock n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point ce serait agréable une fois que John serait vraiment expérimenté. Le brun savait déjà qu'il perdrait la tête quand son amant saurait vraiment ses failles et ses préférences. Pour le moment il savourait les coups de reins doux que lui infligeait John. Le brun gémit à nouveau quand John écouta ses pulsions et qu'il donna des coups de reins plus profonds et plus forts. Les sons émit par le brun n'étaient plus que des monosyllabes incompréhensibles, seuls deux mots complets sortaient: **_encore_ **et **_John_**.

Le blond se sentit pousser des ailes. Il donna des coups de butoir de plus en plus puissants et passionnés. Il sentait que l'orgasme était proche, il voulait que le brun l'atteigne en même temps, c'est pourquoi il agrippa le sexe de Sherlock. Il commença à le masturber tout en continuant ses mouvements de hanches.

Sherlock ne savait plus par où donner de la tête. Il était totalement soumis aux bons vouloir de John et c'était divin. Sherlock avait l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon entre les mains du blond, jamais on n'aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes auparavant. Ça semblait si naturel que Sherlock gémit une dernière fois en se cambrant, sentant tout son corps se tendre dans l'orgasme dévastateur qui l'emportait.

John jouit aussi lorsqu'il sentit Sherlock se déverser dans sa paume et qu'il le vit se raidir ainsi. Le médecin n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec tant de passion, et cette sensation en Sherlock était bien meilleure que celle qu'il avait ressentit en faisant l'amour à des femmes par le passé.

* * *

Le blond était épuisé par tant de nouveauté et se laissa tomber à côté de son amant. Ils reprirent doucement leur souffle et Sherlock se blottit contre John. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa gorge, pourtant il avait milles compliments à lui faire. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes Sherlock murmura:

«-Waouh… John c'était si bon! J'ai hâte que nous recommencions. Et tu oses prétendre que tu n'avais jamais eu de rapport sexuel avec d'autres hommes avant aujourd'hui?!

-Je te jure que c'est la première fois.

-Alors j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de te découvrir novice, car quand tu seras expert alors je vais grimper au rideau!»

Il prit la bouche de John dans un baiser ardent pour l'empêcher de répondre, car il avait trop peur d'entendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais de prochaine fois. Cette action ne sembla pas du tout déranger John, bien au contraire puisqu'il plaça sa main dans le creux des reins de Sherlock et qu'il l'attira à lui. Les deux hommes continuèrent de s'embrasser puis décidèrent d'aller prendre une douche. Tout avait changé entre eux et ils ne savaient pas encore où cela les mènerait.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Je m'attriste de voir que je n'ai pas plus de reviews sur cette histoire... Je me demande même si je suis lu...**_

* * *

John ouvrit les yeux en pleine nuit. Il descendit son regard et vit Sherlock penché sur son sexe en train de le dévorer goulûment. Le blond grogna et passa ses mains dans les boucles de Sherlock:

«Je n'aurais donc jamais de répit?

-Non jamais… je voulais juste te réveiller beau gosse.»

John sourit et fit remonter Sherlock pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Il le colla à lui et le déshabilla tout en le caressant. L'éditeur se laissait faire avec plaisir, il aimait beaucoup être au contact du blond. Ils continuèrent leurs baisers et leurs caresses, puis cette fois Sherlock demanda en l'embrassant dans le cou:

«-J'ai envie que tu découvres à quel point c'est bon de se faire prendre…

-Alors dans ce cas prépare moi bien, sinon je n'aurais jamais le courage de te laisser faire.»

Sherlock eut un large sourire et reprit sa fellation pour détendre son amant. Au bout d'un moment il entra progressivement un doigt en lui, le laissa s'adapter puis ajouta un deuxième. John ferma les yeux, c'était à la fois désagréable et enivrant. Le blond sentait qu'il était prêt, il inspira un grand coup et attira Sherlock entre ses jambes:

«-C'est bon, tu peux y aller chéri.»

Sherlock l'embrassa longuement puis finit par entrer en lui. John grimaça d'abord de douleur, puis sentit toutes les parcelles de son corps s'ouvrir. John se mordit la lèvre, le sexe avec Sherlock était meilleur que tout au monde. Il se mit à bouger légèrement pour accompagner son amant et sentit qu'ils étaient sur le point de venir tous les deux. Le brun lui mordilla la gorge:

«-Tu me rends dingue! Continues de bouger comme ça!»

Les deux hommes continuèrent de faire l'amour passionnément pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Sherlock crie le nom de son amant et qu'il se tende. John bougea encore un peu et vint lui aussi, pressant Sherlock contre lui. Les amants reprirent leurs esprits avant de partir marcher au bord du lac.

* * *

Le grand air leur fit du bien. John avait totalement oublié le chapitre qu'il voulait écrire. Il marchait tranquillement sur le sentier, profitant du vent et du silence. Le blond s'arrêta et ferma les yeux en inspirant. Le soleil baigna son visage et John se sentit enfin vivant, plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il sourit lorsqu'un baiser atterri sur ses lèvres. John murmura:

«-Je me sens bien ici.

-Moi aussi je me sens bien ici. Dis moi à quoi tu penses.

-A rien de spécial, je profite de l'instant.»

Sherlock attrapa la main de John et ils se remirent à marcher doucement. Les petits clapotis de l'eau avaient un côté apaisant. John ne savait pas pourquoi mais sentir la main du brun dans la sienne lui donnait de la force. Il avait l'impression d'oublier peu à peu toutes les horreurs qui d'habitudes le hantait.

* * *

Sherlock avait l'impression de voir John pour la première fois. Le blond semblait réellement différent, comme apaisé. Le brun réfléchissait et finalement si John ne terminait pas son roman ce n'était pas si grave. Si le médecin oubliait un peu la guerre et qu'il guérissait autrement alors c'était le plus important. Le brun s'arrêta et embrassa John:

«-C'est vraiment beau ici.

-Je suis bien d'accord. Ça me fais oublier ce que j'ai pu vivre là-bas. Je ne sais pas comment, mais tu réussis à me changer les idées.

-J'essaye de nous trouver des occupations. De te faire découvrir des choses. Et je t'emmène dans un endroit paradisiaque.

-Tu as bien réussi ton coup. Tu avais prévu ce qui s'est passé entre nous?

-Non. J'avais de l'attirance pour toi, mais je ne savais pas que tu en avais aussi. En tout cas je suis ravi que ça ai tourné de cette manière.

-Je n'ai pas à me plaindre non plus.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et continuèrent leur promenade. Sherlock expliquait ce qu'il savait à John à la façon d'un guide touristique. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien puis rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Ils passèrent un peu de temps au spa de l'hôtel, ils avaient besoin de prendre soin d'eux un peu.

* * *

John remonta dans la chambre et écrivit un peu. Il avait reprit son calepin et développa ses idées. Il sentait que ça lui faisait du bien, mais il n'en avait plus autant besoin qu'avant. Maintenant il avait trouvé une substitution à l'écriture: Sherlock. Le docteur s'étira et regarda Sherlock. Le brun dormait sur le canapé devant la télé. Manifestement se faire chouchouter au spa l'avait détendu au point le plus élevé. John attrapa un plaid et le plaça tendrement sur le corps fin de l'éditeur. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et éteignit la télé. Il se remit derrière son ordinateur et se mit à écrire.

* * *

Sherlock se réveilla un peu plus tard, légèrement hagard. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre où il était. Il regarda John qui était toujours en train d'écrire. Il se leva, passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et embrassa sa tempe:

«-Tu ne t'es pas arrêté depuis que nous sommes montés?

-Non, j'ai envie de finir ce livre. Comme ça après je pourrai me consacrer à autre chose.

-Il ne faut pas écrire pour écrire, ça doit être vrai.

-Tout est vrai dans mes écrits, c'est juste que depuis que nous sommes là j'ai l'inspiration. C'est pour ça que je peux écrire beaucoup. Mais si toi tu veux continuer de te reposer il n'y a pas de soucis.

-D'accord, mais j'espère que tu vas aussi t'occuper de moi sinon je vais m'ennuyer.»

John ricana et caressa les pommettes saillantes du brun, frottant son nez contre le sien:

«-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. J'ai bien assez de temps pour mon livre et pour toi petit pervers.»

John sourit et attira le brun sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Le brun se retrouva rapidement allongé sur le bureau, John le prenant violemment. Le blond avait l'impression d'être un adolescent découvrant les plaisirs du sexe. Ils n'en avaient jamais assez, ils s'étaient découvert une compatibilité inouïe dans ce domaine. Sherlock cria le nom de son amant lorsque l'orgasme le prit, juste au moment où John avait le sien lui aussi. Ils prirent une douche et commandèrent à manger au service d'étage. Ils prirent des lasagnes au saumon avec du vin. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé en attendant leur commande. Sherlock se colla à John tel un enfant en mal d'affection. John de son côté caressait inlassablement les boucles tout en regardant la télé, la respiration dans son cou le calmait.

* * *

Sherlock resta contre John même quand le garçon arriva. Il leur laissa leur plat et partit d'un air neutre après que le médecin ait donné un pourboire. Le brun regarda son amant:

«-Bon appétit John, mais je sais déjà que ces lasagnes seront moins délicieuses que toi.»

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et commencèrent à manger. Une fois le ventre plein ils allèrent dans le lit. Sherlock se blottit de nouveau contre John et murmura:

«-Il fallait que je te dise quelque-chose.

-Oui quoi?

-Je sais que c'est tôt et inattendu, mais je t'aime.»

Le blond accusa le coup, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses sauf à une telle déclaration. Il sourit et enlaça Sherlock, déposant un baiser sur son front:

«-C'est pour le moins surprenant… Sherlock mon ange… waouh.»

John ne pouvait se permettre de répondre quelque-chose d'aussi stupide que « moi aussi », il ne savait donc pas quoi dire. Il posa son index sous le menton du brun et lui fit doucement lever le visage. Il l'embrassa tendrement, caressa sa nuque et murmura:

«-Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime. Tu apaises mon âme de tous ses tourments! Je crois que je suis tombé sous ton charme dès que j'ai entendu ta voix, dès que nos regards se sont croisés. Je dois aussi dire que te voir avec des lunettes m'a excité inconsciemment.»

Sherlock était immobile et silencieux. Il murmura finalement:

«-C'était bien plus beau que mon pitoyable je t'aime.

-Non ta déclaration était parfaite… j'espère juste que ça se passera aussi bien à la fin du séjour.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait différent. Le cadre autour de nous n'a fait qu'accentuer ce que nous avons essayé de nous cacher rien de plus.»

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant une longue partie de la nuit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil calme et agréable.


	8. Chapter 8

Le séjour prit finalement fin. John était un peu triste de quitter cette belle région, car il redoutait le retour à la ville, à la réalité. Peut-être qu'une fois à Londres Sherlock se désintéresserait de lui. Le blond essaya de penser à autre chose et sursauta quand Sherlock lui demanda:

«-Il y a un problème?

-Euh… non non tout va bien.

-Je vois bien que tu es préoccupé.

-Disons que je me demande si ça sera pareil entre nous quand nous serons de retour à Londres.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait voyons! Mais je comprend tes craintes, j'y ai aussi beaucoup réfléchit cette nuit. Tout se passera bien, je te le promet.»

John retrouva le sourire avec un peu d'espoir. Le blond regarda par la fenêtre et sourit, il avait confiance en Sherlock.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin à Londres. Sherlock se gara au pied de l'immeuble de John et descendit. Il prit les valises et ils montèrent dans l'appartement de fonction de John. Le docteur se racla la gorge avec embarras:

«-Hum… ce n'est pas très grand mais j'espère que ça te suffira pour quand tu me rendra visite…

-Bien sûr que ça suffira. Une boite à chaussures suffirait tant que nous sommes tous les deux.»

Sherlock prit doucement le visage de John dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Le baiser était doux, apaisant et disait silencieusement de grandes paroles. John comprenait le message que voulait lui transmettre le brun par ce simple baiser. Il y disait tout son amour, tout son respect et l'espoir que leur histoire serait belle.

Lentement Sherlock fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de son amant. Il passa ses mains dans les courts cheveux blonds et mêla leurs langues. John avait l'impression de se liquéfier littéralement tant ce baiser était bon. Il retira le manteau de Sherlock et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Le brun sourit contre ses lèvres, il aimait quand John était entreprenant de la sorte. Toutefois les deux hommes furent coupés par le téléphone de Sherlock qui se mit à sonner. Le brun grogna et recula pour attraper son téléphone:

«-C'est mon frère, il faut vraiment que je réponde désolé.»

Sherlock s'écarta et répondit à l'appel car il savait que si il ne décrochait pas maintenant, alors son frère allait le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde enfin. John se passa une main sur le visage et s'assit sur son lit, c'était peut-être mieux qu'ils se calment un peu. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus 20 ans, ils ne tiendraient pas le rythme si ils continuaient ainsi. John posa la veste de Sherlock sur le bord de son bureau et se mit à écrire.

* * *

John se concentra sur son écriture au point qu'il n'entendait même plus Sherlock parler légèrement à l'écart. Il sentait que son livre était presque fini, il avait quasiment tout raconté maintenant. Les passages les plus difficiles avaient été écrit, maintenant il écrivait son retour au pays, son retour à la vie civile.

John était en train d'écrire son dernier paragraphe quand le brun déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. John sursauta et tourna la tête:

«-Ah tu es là.

-Oui, mon frère veut que je rentre au plus vite à la maison d'édition. Sinon je vais prendre trop de retard dans le boulot.

-Je comprend, alors à bientôt j'imagine.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une beau gosse. Je t'appelle dans la soirée si je ne fini pas trop tard, j'espère qu'on pourra dîner ensemble.

-Je l'espère aussi. J'ai bientôt fini mon livre.

-Ah bien, tant mieux bébé.»

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent longuement, puis Sherlock attrapa son manteau avant de partir. John regarda la porte un instant puis termina son livre. Le point final lui procura une délicieuse sensation de travail accompli. Il enregistra son travail et relu ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Le lendemain il l'apporterait à Sherlock, il voulait que son brun soit fier de lui.

* * *

Sherlock s'installa derrière son bureau et lu les manuscrits qui commençaient à s'entasser. Miss Hudson lui apporta du thé et lui sourit:

«-Alors comment était cette semaine?

-Magique, je ne vois pas d'autre mot approprié.

-Ah oui?

-Oui, je suis amoureux.

-Merveilleux! John n'est-ce pas?

-Tout à fait.»

Il sourit et reprit sa lecture.

Lorsque Sherlock releva la tête, il était déjà 21h. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de John. Le blond décrocha aussitôt:

«-Oui?

-Je viens de finir pour aujourd'hui, tu as envie qu'on mange un morceau tout les deux?

-Avec plaisir. On se rejoint quelque part?

-Tu viens à la maison?

-Euh… oui si tu veux.

-Comme ça j'achète de quoi manger en chemin chez un restaurant que je connais très bien.

-Ok ça me va. À quelle heure tu veux que je vienne?

-On se retrouve chez moi dans 45 minutes?

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure mon amour.

-A tout à l'heure bébé.»

Ils raccrochèrent et Sherlock partit chercher un vrai festin. Il aimait les surnoms qu'ils se donnaient avec John. Le blond semblait avoir bien accepté le fait d'être amoureux d'un homme finalement.

* * *

John prit une douche et choisit sa plus belle chemise. Il s'habilla, passa un coup de peigne dans ses courts cheveux blonds et partit. Il avait appelé un taxi un peu avant, qui par chance était déjà en bas. John monta et donna l'adresse de Sherlock, il avait hâte de le retrouver. Il repensa en souriant au soir où il l'avait vu à travers sa fenêtre, à quel point il avait été gêné alors que maintenant ça lui semblait la chose la plus banale au monde. Plusieurs fois durant leur séjour Sherlock s'était promené totalement nu dans la suite.

* * *

Le taxi se gara devant chez Sherlock et sourit en voyant le brun qui attendait devant la porte. Le brun arriva à grandes enjambées et l'enlaça. Ils s'embrassèrent et John souleva son amant pour le porter à l'intérieur. Sherlock posa son front contre la joue de John et sourit:

«-Que j'aime que tu me porte comme ça!

-Je le sais bien, j'adore que tu sois comme ça dépendant. Tu sais c'est… j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être utile et aimé.

-Mais tu l'es. À la fois aimé et utile.

-Tant mieux, au fait chéri j'ai fini mon livre.

-Bien, mais on en parlera demain au bureau d'accord? Pour ce soir on est juste deux amoureux qui vont dîner, sûrement faire l'amour et dormir.

-D'accord, j'aime ce programme.»

Tout en discutant ils étaient arrivés dans le salon. John allongea Sherlock sur le canapé et l'embrassa langoureusement. Le brun se mit presque à ronronner de plaisir, il adorait les baisers de Sherlock. Le brun aimait le côté viril de John.

Les deux hommes mangèrent et firent follement l'amour avant de s'endormir dans le grand lit à baldaquin de Sherlock. C'était un lit deux places avec des draps en soie, des oreillers moelleux et des couvertures bien chaudes. Sherlock était nu, collé à John, tandis que le blond avait remit son caleçon. Sherlock était pire qu'une pieuvre quand il voulait garder quelqu'un sous son emprise, il avait réussi à emmêlé ses jambes et ses bras autour de John à un tel point que le blond pouvait à peine bouger si il le voulait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin les deux hommes se réveillèrent en début de matinée. Ils prirent un bon petit-déjeuner et partirent pour la maison d'édition. Sherlock sourit et caressa la joue de John en le regardant boire son café:

«-Tu es tellement beau, le soleil du matin donne une magnifique teinte à tes cheveux. J'ai très envie de te renverser sur la table et de te prendre sauvagement.»

John manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé en gloussant, le brun était vraiment direct quand il le voulait. Il se leva, s'approcha lentement de Sherlock et plongea son regard dans le sien. John tira doucement sur les boucles brunes et renversa la tête de Sherlock en arrière. Il prit ses lèvres dans un violent baiser, lui mordant même les lèvres pour lui montrer qu'il était à lui. Sherlock gémit sous cet acte, il aimait l'idée d'être soumis à John, il se foutait totalement d'être un « objet » appartenant à John. Le brun sentit son sexe durcir douloureusement sous les assauts de la langue de John.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes John se redressa, il avait fait follement l'amour à Sherlock sur la table du salon, avant qu'ils n'inversent les rôles et que Sherlock ne le prenne jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent tous les deux. Il n'avait pas pu résister aux paroles plus que provocantes de l'éditeur. Le blond sourit et embrassa Sherlock, lui léchant paresseusement la lèvre supérieure:

«-Aller mon amour il faut se lever.

-Pourquoi? Je veux rester coucher avec toi toute la journée!

-Je sais mais on a du boulot.

-D'accord… comme tu veux. Mais c'est dommage.»

Ils s'habillèrent et partirent pour les maisons d'éditions Holmes.

* * *

Une fois dans le bureau l'ambiance changea. À présent ils étaient auteur et éditeur, plus amants. Sherlock s'installa sur son fauteuil et invita John à prendre place d'un geste. Le blond s'installa et sortit sa clé USB de sa poche:

«-Voilà, il y a tout mon livre ici.

-Très bien, je vais l'envoyer à un correcteur. Je sais déjà que ce sera parfait.

-D'accord, merci de votre confiance monsieur Holmes.»

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre en entendant son nom sortir de la bouche de John. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se ressaisir. Miss Hudson offrit un bon répit en apportant du thé. Elle sourit à John de son air maternel habituel:

«-Vous formez un très beau couple.

-Merci madame Hudson, vous êtres trop aimable.»

Il sourit et la vieille femme retourna à son bureau. Au même moment le frère de Sherlock entra dans le bureau:

«-Bonjour mon cher frère, alors comment était ton voyage?

-Très bien merci.»

Mycroft regarda tour à tour Sherlock et John avant d'avoir une espèce de rictus ressemblant à un sourire:

«-Je vois que tu as fait bien plus que de profiter du salon là-bas…

-Mycroft s'il te plaît reste correct! Ce que je fais de ma vie privée ne te regarde pas!

-En effet, mais ce n'est jamais bien d'avoir une relation personnelle avec un collaborateur. Sans vouloir vous offensez, précisa-t-il à l'attention de John.

-Pas de problème, mais il est vrai que ça ne vous regarde pas ce qui se passe entre nous.

-En effet, mais je ne veux pas que mon frère se laisse emporter par ses lubies et que de ce fait il créé des problèmes à la maison d'édition.

-Il n'y aura pas de problèmes, je tiens moi-même à ce qu'il travaille correctement. Par exemple ce matin j'ai dû le traîner hors du lit sinon il y serait resté.

-D'accord… j'espère que ce que vous dites est vrai. Cette maison d'édition était la fierté de nos parents, et j'aimerai qu'elle le reste.

-Je comprend monsieur et croyez bien que je ferai tout mon possible pour que ça continue.»

Ils soutinrent le regard de l'autre pendant de longues minutes, aucun ne voulant baisser les yeux. Finalement Mycroft regarda son frère:

«-En tout cas fait au mieux mon frère, ne me fait pas regretter la confiance que j'ai en toi.

-Tu es ridicule, maintenant sors de mon bureau.»

Mycroft commença à se diriger vers la sortie quand le brun l'apostropha:

«-Au fait Mycroft, la prochaine fois que tu parles comme ça à John, tu auras des problèmes. Personne ne manque de respect à l'homme que j'aime.

-D'accord je le note dans un coin de mon esprit.»

Mycroft partit, jouant avec son parapluie comme toujours. Sherlock se pencha par-dessus son bureau et embrassa John:

«-Je me fout des règles, même si je suis ton éditeur je t'aime et je t'embrasse quand je veux.»

John lui caressa la joue en souriant:

«-Quel rebelle dis donc. Aller au travail chéri.»

Après un dernier baiser furtif Sherlock se remit au travail et John rentra chez lui, il fallait que le brun soit seul pour travailler correctement. John de son côté devait trouver un emploi à présent, il voulait prendre sa vie en main.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Coucou tout le monde, je sais que j'ai mit du temps à publier ce chapitre mais je viens de rompre avec mon copain alors j'avais d'autres choses à penser et j'admets que je n'avais plus beaucoup d'inspiration pour une suite. Car comme je l'ai dit précédemment j'ai vraiment trop peu de retours et ça m'a totalement démotivée, mais bon, ce soir je vous publie donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, en espérant qu'elle aura quand-même plu à certain(e)s... Des bisous quand-même à vous et on se reverra pour d'autres fictions :)**_

 _ **P.S: Je me suis pas relue alors désolée pour les fautes :/**_

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et les deux hommes se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Sherlock pensait de plus en plus à demander à John de s'installer avec lui. Le blond sentait que quelque-chose se tramait mais il ne savait pas quoi. Son livre allait être publié bientôt et il était impatient. Le blond alla faire quelques courses pour préparer le dîner, le brun devait venir le voir un peu plus tard dans la soirée. John se mit derrière les fourneaux, il avait hâte de voir son amant.

Le plat était quasiment prêt quand Sherlock arriva, ils avaient chacun un double de la clé de l'autre. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de John et l'embrassa tendrement:

«-Bonsoir mon amour.

-Bonsoir chéri, ça va?

-Oui, j'ai finit mon boulot du jour. Au fait, ton livre va sortir la semaine prochaine.

-Cool, maintenant ne parlons plus de boulot et détendons nous.»

Sherlock s'installa sur le lit et ouvrit le vin. Il attendit que John vienne à côté de lui et il lui dévora la bouche. Le blond grogna et retira la veste de l'éditeur. Ils se déshabillèrent presque entièrement et John murmura:

«-Je dois terminer de cuisiner bébé… car sinon ce qu'on va manger sera carbonisé!

-D'accord, dommage j'aimais bien l'idée de ne pas manger tout de suite.»

John sourit et alla sortir le plat du four. Il avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment il avait fait pour séduire Sherlock sans même le vouloir. Il apporta le plat et les servit. Sherlock lui tendit son verre de vin et sourit:

«-A la tienne chéri.»

Ils burent un peu de vin avant de commencer à manger. Après ça ils passèrent la nuit ensemble et Sherlock s'endormit contre son beau blond.

* * *

Le livre sortit et obtint un franc succès. Apparemment ce témoignage de ce qui se passait sur le front avait plu aux concitoyens. Sherlock caressa la joue de John et le regarda dormir, ils avaient fait l'amour une bonne partie de l'après-midi et le blond méritait bien de se reposer. Quand il ouvrit les yeux Sherlock sourit:

«-Coucou toi, bien dormi?

-Oui merci, et toi?

-Moi aussi. Je voulais te parler de quelque-chose…

-Quoi?

-Je me demandais si tu accepterai qu'on s'installe ensembles. On peut déménager si tu ne veux pas venir chez moi.

-Oh… euh oui c'est envisageable. C'est très gentil en tout cas d'y avoir pensé, ça montre que tu t'implique dans notre relation.

-Je suis bien avec toi, et j'ai envie qu'on soit chez nous, pas que chaque soir l'un aille chez l'autre ou même qu'on ne se voit pas parce qu'on a trop de travail.

-Je suis bien d'accord.»

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et se câlinèrent jusqu'à l'heure de dîner.

* * *

Les deux hommes avaient enfin trouvé la maison idéale. Ils avaient emménagé depuis trois mois déjà. Sherlock avait organisé des tonnes de dédicaces pour John, il était fier de son soldat. John n'avait pas l'habitude d'être sur l'avant de la scène, il passait même à la télé. Il aurait préféré une petite vie tranquille dans son coin sans personne. Le blond rentra après une journée entière de dédicace, il était épuisé. Il se fit couler un bain bien chaud et s'y glissa avec plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit, il en avait bien besoin. Bientôt il entendit des vêtements atterrir sur le sol et un corps se glisser dans l'eau avec lui. Sherlock se cala dos à lui contre son torse, appuyant ses boucles sur l'épaule du militaire. John passa ses bras autour du corps fin de son amant et murmura:

«-Bonsoir mon amour.

-Chut, profitons de ce bain chaud en amoureux.»

John sourit et caressa doucement le bras de Sherlock, le brun de son côté n'était pas venu à la dédicace car il avait travaillé sur plusieurs manuscrits.

Sherlock était si bien contre son amant, il sentait qu'il était à sa place à cet endroit. Chaque jour il tombait d'avantage amoureux de John, c'était incroyable. Le brun murmura:

«-John j'ai une question à te poser.

-Quoi?

-Je t'aime comme un fou, épouse moi.

-Pardon?»

Sherlock grimaça, il aurait peut-être du garder cette idée pour lui. Il risquait de perdre John à cause de sa stupidité. Le blond sourit et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule pâle e son homme:

«-Si ta question est sérieuse alors j'accepte.»

Sherlock sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, John acceptait de l'épouser. Il se retourna et embrassa le blond avec fougue. Ils partirent pour le lit et firent l'amour pour fêter ça. Dans la soirée Sherlock arriva et offrit une bague à John, un anneau en argent large avec un fin liseré or et un minuscule diamant. John sourit et tendit sa main:

«-Elle est magnifique mon amour.

-Je l'ai faite faire spécialement pour toi.»

Il enfila la bague au doit du médecin et l'embrassa:

«-Voilà, maintenant tout le monde sait que tu vas devenir mon mari.»

John sourit et ils se câlinèrent encore un peu plus.

* * *

Le jour du mariage arriva. John était plus nerveux que jamais, même en Afghanistan il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Le blond était sûr de son choix, mais il avait peur que Sherlock se rende compte qu'il était trop bien pour John et qu'il change d'avis. John avait décidé de prendre le nom de Sherlock, il était si fier à l'idée de l'épouser.

Sherlock ajusta son nœud papillon pour la centième fois en deux minutes. Il se regardait dans le miroir de la sacristie et grimaça, il ne ressemblait à rien. Mycroft le regarda:

«-Tu es très bien, pourquoi tu es nerveux comme ça?

-Et si John changeait d'avis? Si il se rendait compte que je n'étais pas à la hauteur?

-C'est normal que tu sois nerveux, je l'étais aussi avant d'épouser Greg. Et regarde, ça fait dix ans qu'on s'aime dont cinq en tant que maris. On va même avoir un bébé! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas vivre ça avec John, c'est un homme bien. Finalement tu as très bien fait de sortir avec un de tes auteurs.

-Je sais, j'ai eu une chance incroyable. Si une autre maison d'édition avait acceptée de le publier je n'aurais jamais rencontré cet homme merveilleux.

-Aller, ne pense pas à ça, l'important c'est que vous soyez ensembles depuis plus d'un an et que là vous soyez sur le point de vous marier. Ça va être le plus beau jour de votre vie, ne le gâche pas à cause de ta nervosité mal placée.»

Sherlock regarda son frère à travers le reflet du miroir et le remercia silencieusement. Mycroft sourit et ajusta machinalement le col de son frère:

«-Voilà, tu es parfait et John a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.»

De son côté John était soutenu par Greg. Lestrade termina de nouer le nœud papillon du militaire et lui sourit:

«-Tu es parfait John, vous faites un couple magnifique. Ce costume te met à ton avantage, et je sais que Sherlock est splendide lui aussi. Moi aussi j'étais nerveux le jour de mon mariage, mais ce n'est que du bonheur!

-Vraiment?

-Oh que oui, une fois que vous aurez dit oui tout les deux vous flotterez sur un nuage tu peux me croire.»

John hocha la tête, se regarda dans le miroir, hocha de nouveau la tête et sortit de la salle où il se préparait. Il tenait son chapeau sous son bras et se plaça devant l'autel.

Sherlock arriva à son tour et dévora John des yeux, il était magnifique dans son costume noir avec sa chemise beige et sa cravate mauve. De son côté Sherlock portait un smoking gris foncé, une cravate mauve et une chemise beige lui aussi. Il s'arrêta devant l'autel et sourit à son fiancé. La cérémonie commença, et les deux hommes n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'autre.

Finalement ils échangèrent leurs vœux et partirent pour le banquet. John n'arrêtait pas d'admirer son alliance, il était à présent John Holmes, c'était magique. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et embrassa Sherlock. Ils allèrent danser un slow, tendrement serré l'un contre l'autre. John caressait les boucles brunes indisciplinées de son mari en souriant:

«-C'est magnifique!

-C'est toi qui es magnifique mon amour. Je n'ai jamais prit une aussi bonne décision qu'en te demandant en mariage.»

Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent. À nouveau au moment où la musique s'arrêtait, provoquant les applaudissements de l'assemblée. Pourtant les jeunes mariés ne remarquaient rien, ils étaient trop heureux dans leur bulle. Ils partaient pour leur lune de miel le lendemain en direction de l'Islande, ils voulaient une destination non conventionnelle.

* * *

 ** _Trois ans plus tard._**

«-Papaaaaaaaaa! Ma coiffure!»

Sherlock sourit et hissa sa fille sur ses genoux. Il déposa un baiser sur ses fins cheveux blonds et attrapa la brosse sur la table basse. Doucement il démêla les cheveux de la petite et les attacha en deux petites couettes hautes. La petite s'examina dans le miroir et sourit manifestement satisfaite de son apparence. C'était Halloween et elle avait décidée d'être Clochette, Alan en crocodile, John était Peter Pan et Sherlock avait tout de suite insisté pour être le Capitaine Crochet, après tout étant enfant il rêvait d'être pirate! John arriva et sourit:

«-Vous êtes magnifiques mes amours! Mia ma puce tu as été aux toilettes? Car je ne sais pas quand on va trouver les prochaines.

-J'y vais papa!»

Mia couru vers les toilettes. John s'approcha de Sherlock avec Alan dans les bras et l'embrassa:

«-J'espère qu'en rentrant tu ne vas pas retirer ton costume… j'avoue que tu me fait beaucoup d'effet en pirate!

-J'avoue que t'es pas mal non plus dans tes petits collants.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et John alla aider la petite aux toilettes, tendant Alan à Sherlock. Ils avaient fait appel à une mère porteuse deux mois avant leur mariage et Mia était venue illuminer leurs vies. C'était un petit rayon de soleil, très intelligente et toujours joyeuse. Deux ans plus tard ils avaient à nouveau fait appel à une mère porteuse et avaient eu un garçon, lui aussi merveilleux alors qu'il n'avait même pas deux ans. Mia revint et se jeta dans les bras de Sherlock:

«-Ils seront déguisés en quoi tonton Myck et tonton Greg?

-Je crois que tonton Greg va être en Stormtrooper, tonton Myck en Dark Vador, Julius en Yoda et Antonia en Ewok.

-Trop bien!»

Sherlock sourit et ils partirent à la chasse aux bonbons. Elle tenait la main de chacun de ses pères, elle était si bien. John sourit et embrassa son mari, il était le plus heureux du monde, il portait Alan en kangourou c'était plus facile.

La soirée se passa à merveille, ils avaient rejoint les Lestrade et avaient fait la tournée des bonbons tous ensembles. Mycrot souleva sa nièce dans ses bras:

«-Salut ma chérie, comme tu es belle!

-Merci… tu fais un peu peur avec ton casque tonton!

-Mais non ma chérie.»

Il retira son casque et sourit, la petite lui fit un bisou et sauta ensuite dans les bras de Sherlock. Le brun sourit et regarda Julius qui était en train de comparer ses sucreries avec celles de sa cousine, ils étaient adorables. John regarda Alan qui s'était endormi et lui passa un plaid autour:

«-Il fait quand-même froid, on devrait rentrer avant que les petits ne tombent malades.

-Je suis d'accord, Mycroft, Greg vous venez chez nous?

-Avec plaisir.»

La petite troupe rentra gaiement chez les Holmes, ils passaient autant de temps possible tous ensembles, en plus les enfants s'entendaient vraiment bien. Greg posa le sac à langer et regarda les enfants:

«-On va prendre le bain les enfants, vous êtes tout sales!

-Je viens avec toi, c'est vrai qu'entre le maquillage, le sucre et la boue les petits ont bien besoin de se laver.»

Sherlock accompagna donc son beau-frère dans la salle de bain et ils donnèrent le bain aux quatre enfants. Pendant ce temps John et Mycroft préparaient le dîner tout en papotant.

Cette vie était vraiment agréable, John et Sherlock formaient un couple parfait et s'estimaient chanceux d'avoir tout cela: une belle maison, un travail qui leur plaisait, un mariage solide et heureux, deux beaux enfants et un avenir radieux. La soirée parfaite qu'ils passèrent tous ensembles le prouva une fois de plus, leur vie était un succès rempli de bons moments. Finalement John n'avait pas guéri grâce à son livre, mais bel et bien grâce à sa rencontre avec Sherlock et à l'amour inconditionnel que lui offrait ce dernier, ce qui était plus que réciproque.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
